Beneath the Champagne Sea
by Swiss Army Knife
Summary: The paladins make a diplomatic visit to a planet with sexual dimorphism roughly opposite that of Earth. Women are larger and more powerful, while men are leaner and smaller. Lance attracts more than his fair share of attention.
1. Best Behavior, Please

Synopsis: The paladins make a diplomatic visit to a planet with sexual dimorphism roughly opposite that of Earth. Women are larger and more powerful, while men are leaner and smaller. Cue their horror at gaunt, sickly Pidge and mild disgust with the 'womanly' Shiro. Lance hits the sweet spot. He's got the build and features to draw the eyes and the charm to keep them. Their hosts are quite taken with him, in particular the daughter of the queen, whose forwardness is a comic reversal of Lance's usual dynamic with women. Lance likes the attention and finds her intriguing, but eventually things take a discomforting turn.

 **Beneath the Champagne Sea  
** Swiss Army Knife

* * *

 **Chapter One:  
** Best Behavior, Please

* * *

Lance knew things were serious because of the grim expression Coran was wearing as he scanned the latest damage report. Normally when things got bad he would summon up a cheerful, "Never mind!" and recommend a hair-raisingly dangerous solution like infiltrating a Galra occupied planet or collecting crystals from the belly of a giant space worm, but this time even his ingenuity seemed to be at its limit. Shiro was also looking at the data readout, eyebrows drawn together.

"Are you saying we can't fix this?"

The overhead lights gave an ominous flicker, and all of them looked up. They'd been doing that ever since the last warp. "As things stand, no. We're in no danger of losing propulsion, but I haven't been able to do anything about the internal power. Everything is unreliable right now."

Didn't they know it. All nonessential systems were on standby, including the healing pods. Which was a shame, because Lance felt like one giant bruise. Hunk had a concussion, and Shiro was nursing some superficial lasers burns. But at least _they_ could walk. Keith had no choice but to gimp around on a busted ankle. Only Pidge remained mostly unscathed, but unfortunately the same couldn't be said of the castle-ship.

"The castle can manufacture almost anything," Coran went on. "But first we need replacement alloys that must be refined. And, alas, we don't have that capability."

"So we need to go somewhere with people," Hunk deduced. He had been gingerly poking his bandaged head, but perked up at the prospect. "Space mall?"

Of course, Lance had heard all about Hunk's food court enslavement. That it ended with him taking over the restaurant was hardly surprising. Though rarely seen, Hunk had an assertive side when it came to food. Kaltenecker wasn't so bad either. Lance liked to visit the storage compartment they'd converted for her to reminisce about Earth. However, he still felt annoyed about the divot their escape had put in his forehead; it was one of his least heroic scars.

Which is why he griped, "Only you would be excited about going back there. We almost died."

"We didn't almost _die,"_ Hunk countered. "Melodramatic, much?"

"We are not going back to the space mall," Shiro interrupted, though as he did a shadow passed over his face. He looked at Allura. "We don't need to go that route, do we?"

The princess folded her hands in front of her. "That won't be necessary. We will almost certainly be better off finding a nearby planet that can supply us. Coran?"

"Already on it, Princess," he said. As the screen cycled through worlds, Lance was drawn to the display, mesmerized as always by the variety of shapes and colors. In the past, he'd always imagined planets would be like those in their own solar system. Not so, as it turned out. Eventually, Coran made a satisfied noise. "I think I've got it!"

He made a selection, and a holographic projection of an alien world appeared in their midst. It hung in space, round and oddly pink in color with two tiny white moons and a band of chartreuse clouds drifting over its surface. Lance broke into a smile. "Is that water? It looks like cranberry soda!"

"More like strawberry champagne," Pidge said.

"Been hitting the bottle, squirt?"

She shot Lance a condescending look. "Some of us grew up in families who had a little sophistication."

"Alright," Shiro intervened before things could devolve. He placed a hand on either combatant, redirecting attention to the problem at hand. "You think these people would welcome us?"

Allura stepped closer to examine the planet, and despite the lines of exhaustion on her face, her lips stretched. "Oh, yes," she said. "I recognize this planet. It's called Eylül. The pink color does come from its oceans, which are some of the most beautiful I've ever encountered. As I recall, the Eylülens had little interest in life beyond their own world, but I believe they will help us. They are a welcoming and _unique_ people."

The way the princess was hiding a smirk made Lance certain there was more to the story. He quirked an eyebrow. "Princess, we've met literal salamander people, dust mops with eyes, purple cat soldiers, an entire race of bug-eating rock monsters –"

"Dude!" Hunk protested.

Lance backpedaled. "Sorry, sorry. Rock _people_. But really, what could possibly make these guys so unique?"

"Oh, it's not what you're thinking," Allura said. "They actually look quite Altean. Rather, it's their social hierarchy that I found interesting. Eylül happens to be a matriarchy."

Pidge pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and stepped forward, intrigued. "The women are in charge? But surely that isn't all that strange."

"Not really, no," Allura agreed. She went to the computer panel. "However, the people of Eylül display a notable sexual dimorphism that is roughly opposite that of both humans and Alteans."

Lance was puzzled. "Sexual what?"

"Sexual dimorphism," Pidge repeated. "It's when the sexes of a species have really different characteristics. Like in their size, coloring, or behavior. For example, in humans, men usually have denser muscle mass and higher lung capacity."

"Peacocks!" Lance realized. He wiggled his fingers. "And spiders."

Hunk groaned, wringing his hands in disgust. "Lance, just, please don't. The fact that there are no spiders here may be my favorite thing about space."

Considering the crazy things they'd encountered, Lance thought his buddy was making one heck of an assumption. He patted Hunk affectionately on the shoulder. "Your optimism is adorable."

Allura looked puzzled by the proffered examples, but she acknowledged them nonetheless. "I'm sure you are correct about these 'peacocks', though perhaps I can offer a more salient illustration. Here is a stored image of the Eylülens from our last diplomatic meeting."

The hologram changed, shifting to a pair of figures. At first, Lance couldn't see anything remarkable about them. They were both attractive-looking humanoids with skin so densely freckled that it was hard to discern their actual complexion. And they had ears like Chuchule, soft and folded at the center, which peeked out of their hair. If the proportions were to scale, Allura was correct. They were remarkably similar to humans…er, Alteans. So what was the big deal? Lance peered closer, trying to spot the sexual dimorphism that Allura had been talking about. Then, all of sudden, he choked on laughter. "Oh, I see."

Hunk flapped his hands, wide-eyed. "She's twice his size!"

"Not quite," Coran said. His finger punctuated the air. "On average, Eylülens demonstrate a 20 percent difference in weight and height, which is only slightly greater than the difference you'd expect in your own species."

"But she's definitely bigger," Lance said. Now that he was looking closely, he could see that the female Eylülen wasn't just taller. Beneath the loose tunic, her body was muscular and defined. The overall effect was definitely more handsome than pretty, but there was a certain fascination to it. Lance found himself grinning.

Coran was still lecturing. "As you can see, the women tend to be physically dominant, while men are leaner, smaller, and more delicate. Likewise, their political structure favors women in authority, while husbands and sons tend to take supporting roles."

"That might be interesting," Shiro murmured. Most of them were, after all, male.

"I want to see," Keith spoke for the first time. He'd been sitting on the couch with his leg propped up to ease the swelling, but now he pulled himself upright with a grunt.

"Careful," Lance cautioned as he hobbled closer. As a counterbalance, Lance slung an arm around him. He received the expected look of annoyance, but Keith didn't shove him away. He _did_ wedge his unnaturally sharp elbow into Lance's side, however. Ouch.

Shiro sought final confirmation. "How certain are you that these people are trustworthy? We're not exactly in a position to make a mistake."

Allura tilted her head. "They treated Altean ambassadors with unreproachable hospitality. Of course, a great deal of time has passed…"

"Why don't we send them a message," Coran suggested. "If they answer, I say we take the risk. They're certainly the closest possible ally we have outside of Zarkon's influence."

Shiro gave a slow nod. "Agreed. Let's do that and hope for the best."

Allura closed her eyes tiredly. "In the meantime, we should make preparations."

* * *

They didn't have to wait long. The Eylülens received their message and, within the day, had offered a cordial invitation to reestablish ties. It wasn't effusive, but nor was it in any way hostile. Allura was much encouraged. "This bodes well, but it's still very important that we make a good impression."

"So we shouldn't look like a bunch of hobos whose ship is ready to fall out of the sky." Lance pointed both fingers. "Gotcha."

Keith looked nonplussed. They'd convened in the common room, where Coran and Allura had assembled clothing and accessories. "I still don't get what all this has to do with anything. We've always worn our suits before."

"The Eylülens are quite refined with elegant sensibilities. The royal family is certain to meet us, and we'll need to convey a similar status."

"Which means no paladin armor," Shiro said, though he looked uncomfortable with the idea. "Too military."

Lance didn't say anything, but secretly he was relieved. Keith wouldn't have been able to wear his boot anyway, but Lance probably could have squeezed into his suit's skintight confines if need be. The loose garment in his hands with its low collar and cinched waist would be much more comfortable. And sandals! Apparently, the capital city had a mild climate, which meant open footwear.

Allura continued her crash course on Eylülen culture. "We should exhibit elegant manners, polite speech, shows of mutual respect. And especially for the boys," she said with a small smile, "a certain amount of charm wouldn't go amiss."

"It seems like you'd be great with all that, Coran," Lance said. Coran had always been kind of fabulous in his mannerisms and dress.

Allura's eyes shone with amusement. "He would be a near perfect emissary, were it not for one small factor. The Eylülens find facial hair revolting. The rest of you will need to remain clean-shaven during our time there, but I won't ask that of Coran."

Coran frisked his abounding moustaches, which had the effect of making them look even fuller and bushier than before. "Much appreciated, Princess. I would feel positively naked without them. No, no. You six will be more than enough, and I'll stay behind to 'man the fort', so to speak."

"We always appreciate having your eyes in the sky, Coran," Shiro said, then turned to the others. "As for the rest of you, you heard Allura. Keep it smooth."

Pidge offered a cheeky wave. "No problem here."

Shiro narrowed his eyes at her lack of helpfulness. "Speaking of which, I want to be clear. I expect all of you play to your strengths, so if you can't be charming – " He seemed to stare especially hard at Keith and Pidge. "– then at least avoid antagonizing anyone. And Lance."

Lance perked up. "Yeah?"

"Don't overdo it with the flirting."

Hunk covered his laugh with a cough, though not very well. Lance put his hands on his hips. "Et tu, Hunk?"

"Ugh, yes," Allura agreed. "It would not do to offend our hosts. Avoid it at all costs."

"Well, not all costs," Shiro put in, ever the voice of reason. "But we don't want to have to bug out just because of a misunderstanding, so best behavior, everyone."

Pidge elbowed Lance in the side. "Hear that, Mister Liability?"

She wasn't trying to be mean, but the nickname had a bitter taste. 'Liability' had been one of Commander Iverson's favorite invectives when Lance had proved particularly incompetent. ' _I'll resign my post before I commission a pilot who will get his crew killed,'_ Iverson had once threatened. That seemed like a long time ago, but Lance had never forgotten, and unfortunately he still had the habit of turning out to be the weakest link among his highly talented friends.

But no matter. He definitely wasn't going to mess things up this time. Best behavior? No problem.

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** Lance and Blue get a little carried away and make quite an impression on the royal family, one of them in particular.

Author's Note: Alright, time for an adventure. I had the idea to do an anthology of stories about Team Voltron visiting various alien species because it's fun to write aliens (human-like or not) and because shenanigans. That may happen one day, but this story is definitely its own thing and has turned out to have a more serious tone than I planned. I figure that's not necessarily bad though, right? Thank you in advance for your feedback. I especially enjoy hearing what bits stuck out to you!


	2. Flirting with Royalty

**Chapter Two:  
** Flirting with Royalty

* * *

They'd flown down in the lions. For dramatic effect, Allura said. Although Pidge, being the sardonic little gremlin that she was, suggested another reason for leaving the castle-ship in orbit: "Didn't want to show our shabby hand quite yet, eh, Princess?"

She had a point. The castle sure could take a beating, but in this case the damage was obvious. Allura's voice, which traveled through Shiro's headset, sounded hesitant as she admitted, "Diplomacy is often aided by a small measure of prudent subterfuge. Once we've come to an agreement, we can bring down the ship. Until then, we will be guests in the Queen Regent's home."

And what a home it was. The palace – which it definitely was, despite being much more modern than a traditional castle – rested by the edge of a crested sea. From this distance, it was even more surreal, with peeks of clear, rose-tinted waves. The sight made Lance restless with longing. It felt like it had been ages since he'd really stretched out his swimming muscles and gotten down deep where it was dim and cool and calm. He was filled with an almost gripping need to be in the water.

Apparently, Blue agreed because she dropped altitude enough to skim her claws over the ocean's surface, sending up a spray of bubbles. Her croon of contentment was echoed by Lance's laughter. Through their connection, he could feel the water tickling his lion's belly, the pull of the monstrous currents. He started wondering what made the water that color. Did it have any saline content like Earth? What kind of sea animals would there be in a place like this –

"Hey, dumbass," Keith's voice broke through his reverie. "Don't you think it would be better not to mess around like a kid in front of our possible allies?"

Oh, right. "Um, sure thing," he agreed, returning to formation. Blue let her disappointment seep into his mind, and he patted her console sympathetically. "Don't worry, girl. I'm sure we'll get the chance to go for a dive later." She gave him an eager mental nudge.

They came in for their final approach. As expected, the entire city had come out to greet them. Blue, still invigorated from their ocean encounter, landed with especial deftness and gave a little frisking movement that sent droplets of water flying from her panels. As she settled, Lance straightened his clothing. "How do I look?" Blue sent him a picture of a tiny, electric blue fish darting through the water, which he took as a compliment. "Thanks, beautiful. Wish us luck!"

By the time he trotted outside, everyone was assembled. Allura had altered her appearance, which Lance still found bizarre. For this excursion she'd exaggerated her already considerable height and added a linebacker-ish quality to her shoulders and hips. She'd also developed a face full of freckles, though not to the same degree as a true Eylülen. The rest of them had to be content with superficial changes. To Lance's amusement, it was Shiro who looked the least comfortable. He usually donned close-fitting tops because of his prosthetic, but on Eylül they wore airy clothing in bright colors. Not exactly their fearless leader's style. Nonetheless, he seemed calm and in control as they walked through the crowd, his eyes trained forward.

Lance, on the other hand, was having trouble focusing on just one thing at a time. His eyes darted everywhere, drinking in their hosts. And what a sight they were! The men, on the whole, were petite and slender. Boyish, Lance wanted to say. The women were good looking, too, with long, strong limbs and straight jawlines with aquiline noses. They towered over the men, but in other ways the genders were much alike. All wore the loose tunics and belts after which Allura had patterned their own clothing. Some had long hair, while others wore theirs bobbed or even shaven. And all of them had pierced ears, though the ears themselves were even funnier in person.

Stifling a smirk, Pidge whispered, "You were right about the mice."

Lance had to admit, it was cute. The dense freckling, too. ' _Like churros with cinnamon,'_ he also noticed that some had colorful flecks dappled over their more natural ones – green, gold, pink or blue – and he wondered what the significance was.

Finally they reached the royal party, where they were greeted by a very distinguished-looking older woman. Her white hair was clipped neatly, and she wore a simple circlet made of an iridescent material like mother of pearl. The Queen Regent waited until they stepped in front of her before touching her forehead, a gesture which Allura and the other paladins mimicked.

"Queen Léomel," Allura said. "We thank you for your kind invitation to visit Eylül."

"You are indeed welcome here," Queen Léomel answered with an accent that was lilting but clearly understandable. Lance had never figured out how they communicated with aliens, although Coran told him it had to do with their bond with the lions. However it worked, he had no trouble understanding the queen. "We were grateful to hear that our Altean friends are alive and well. There had been no news for so long that we thought, perhaps, you had forgotten us."

Allura frowned slightly. "Do you not know what has happened?" She seemed surprised, but then, she _had_ said the Eylülens weren't interested in space travel. Perhaps, out here beyond the reach of the Empire, they really had been sheltered from Zarkon's influence.

A slight crease formed in the queen's brow. "I see you have serious news, but there will be time to speak of it later. For now, we celebrate our reunion. May I introduce my consort?"

She referred to a handsome middle-aged man, considerably younger than her, whose salt-and-pepper hair was cut in similar fashion. The queen extended her hand, which he took. "Greetings, paladins," he said. "My name is Eitan, and this is Noam, our son."

A boy stepped forward eagerly, his eyes practically bulging out of his head with excitement. He resembled a teenager, someone near Pidge's age. His hand jumped to his forehead in the now familiar salute. "Hello!"

Queen Léomel continued, "And finally, this is our eldest and my successor, Heiress Léomel Leh'n."

A woman separated from the group, one whose commanding presence snapped all attention to her at once. Her tunic fastened at the shoulder with a lustrous clasp similar to the queen's circlet, and her long hair, which fell in a thick plait, was a dark ochre, the same color as her freckles. Her gaze rested on each of them in turn. "Welcome, guests of Eylül."

Allura said, "Allow me to make our introductions. I am daughter of King Alfor and ruler of the kingdom of Altea." Of course, the kingdom she spoke of currently included two people and four mice, but the Eylülens didn't need to know that. She gestured to Shiro. "This is the pilot of the Black Lion and leader of Voltron, Takeshi Shirogane."

As Shiro offered a formal salute, Lance couldn't help but notice he was receiving several odd looks. If he had to put a label to it, their hosts seemed as though they weren't sure what to make of Shiro. Maybe it was because he was human. Or maybe… Lance smirked a little, looking around at the men in the gathering. Maybe it was because Shiro was easily taller and bulkier than any of them.

"Keith is the red paladin," Allura went on. "And this is Pidge. She pilots the Green Lion."

Pidge's introduction did not go smoothly. As though they had just realized that she was, in fact, female, the Eylülens became visibly upset. With great concern, Queen Léomel asked, "Why is this girl so gaunt? Is she ill?"

Uh oh, Lance thought. Pidge didn't relish being singled out about her size on a good day, and having it brought up in front of all these people was definitely going to set her off. Sure enough, she puffed up to her full height, grasped her fists at her side, and squeaked, "This is just how I look!"

The whole assemblage shifted with discomfort, and Lance elbowed Pidge. She snapped her jaw shut, but it was still possible to hear her teeth grinding together. Allura clasped her hands, already on damage control. "Pidge is human, and humans come in a variety of sizes. I assure you the green paladin is in perfect health."

This calmed things down, but in place of concern were looks of pity. Lance could practically see their thoughts. Poor, pitiful thing, so sickly and _tiny_ … Beside him, Pidge seethed.

"These others Hunk, the yellow paladin, and Lance, the blue."

This provoked the first uninhibited smile from the queen. Her teeth flashed in her face. "Ah, yes. We saw the Blue Lion. Its pilot seemed to be enjoying his trip across our ocean."

Lance flushed, sure that he was being called out on his childish behavior, but to his surprise the tension that had risen after Pidge's outburst began to disperse. Now everywhere he looked he saw people gazing at him with amusement. A few even laughed. He let out a sigh of relief. It seemed he hadn't done any harm after all.

To his surprise, the queen's daughter left the royal party and stepped in front of him. At this short range, Lance realized there was one Eylülen feature that the hologram had done no justice, and that was their eyes. The sclera was dark, with irises as amber as honey. Lance stared, captivated. Then Shiro cleared his throat, and Lance snapped out of it. Summoning up his most winning smile, he reached to take her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Heiress Léomel Leh'n."

He wasn't prepared to have his grip reversed, the women easily turning his wrist so that the inner part faced upward. She ran her thumb over the skin there, then dipped to press her lips to his pulse point. "The pleasure is all mine," she said in a voice that was as richly textured as her eyes, though somewhat deeper than expected.

Lance shifted his weight, but caught himself grinning. Weird.

Léomel Leh'n straightened. She gestured toward the gateway to the palace. "Now, if you will follow us, we have prepared a place to wait more comfortably before we take our meal."

As they headed inside, Hunk matched his stride to Lance. "Looks like someone turned the tables on you, Casanova."

Lance shrugged. "Funny, right?"

"You know it," Hunk teased, though he was already distracted by the palace architecture as it closed overhead. "Still, everyone seems pretty nice."

Lance looked around. More and more, he was catching lingering eyes. They all seemed appreciative. Not a speck of disapproval or suspicion. Yet something about it was oddly unnerving. "Yeah, nice," he said, rubbing his tingling wrist.

* * *

There was time to mingle before they ate, and the paladins spread out in hopes of meeting as many of Eylül's ruling house as possible. That was how they discovered that the queen, while still a ceremonial figure, retained most of her power through her family's economic holdings. Other guests, though not related by blood, enjoyed a similar distinction. They had come from all regions to meet the emissaries of Voltron. Considering that their main goal was trade, it was a fortuitous arrangement.

Lance was sure that Allura was having success, but truthfully he wasn't finding many opportunities for serious discussion. A few people asked about his lion, but mostly he was stuck with small talk. They also had a way of sneaking surreptitious little touches to his hair and even his ears, which seemed to hold special fascination. He thought it was because they weren't pierced, until finally an elderly woman commented, "Like little shells, all whirls and curls."

Lance laughed with dawning realization. "Oh, right. I guess they must look pretty strange."

She offered him a crinkly smile, full of cracks and folds. "Like little shells," she repeated, and Lance fought a giggle. He'd never been complimented on his ears before.

Finally the meal was called, where they found that seating arrangements had been made to optimize exposure to their hosts. Shiro and Allura were, of course, close to the queen and her cohort, while Pidge had also received a position of honor. Unfortunately she was sulking too much to appreciate it, and Shiro had to keep nudging her to remind her to be sociable.

Keith had been placed beside Noam, and his surliness was reaching epic proportions. The fact that the woman beside him kept brushing her fingers over his arm definitely wasn't helping. Finally, he snapped. Lance actually heard the metallic utensil bang against the table. Whatever Keith snarled as lost amidst the sounds of other conversation, but the woman drew back hastily. Meanwhile, Noam covertly nudged a knife-like object away from Keith's plate.

Lance was trying to keep a laugh from escaping when a low chuckle beside him turned his head. There he found Heiress Léomel Leh'n, who commented, "Your red paladin is quite…hot-tempered."

"That's one way to put it," Lance agreed, winking. Belatedly, he remembered that Shiro had told him to tone it down, but the heiress didn't seem to mind. In fact, her smile widened.

"I've never met any humans before. Do all possess such beauty, or are you especially blessed by their standards?"

Surprised, Lance straightened in his seat. That sounded like a line. Feeling emboldened, he blurted out one of his own before he could stop himself. "Sorry, I was so lost in the sparkle of your eyes that I couldn't hear you. What was that you said?"

Léomel Leh'n laughed, leaning in closer. "The blue paladin. How pleased I am we have met."

"Call me Lance."

The heiress nodded. "Lance. As for myself, you may call me Leh'n. It is my given name."

Before long, the meal began to wrap up. Through the large windows, it was possible to see stars popping up in the night sky, which was exceptionally bright with its twin moons. Lance saw the other paladins gathering on the far side of the table and started to push back his chair.

"Allow me," Leh'n said, drawing it smoothly from its place and offering her hand. This time, Lance was unsurprised when she ran her thumb over his wrist before releasing him. "Until tomorrow, Paladin Lance."

"Um, goodnight," he said, going to join the others. But not before looking back over his shoulder. Leh'n was still here, staring after him with smoldering eyes. It sent a little shiver down his back, but he shook it off.

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** Lance has an admirer.

Author's Note: Alright, now we're cooking with fire! The drama begins. I'll offer a little insight into the making of this story by saying that I have suffered more than one sleepless night over this piece, which is now on about the thousandth draft. For that reason, I'm really looking forward to hearing your feedback. Please drop a comment in the box below!


	3. Lowering Your Guard

**Chapter Three:  
** Lowering Your Guard

* * *

While the others were led to their respective rooms, Lance and Keith were escorted down a residential hallway. Prince Noam, their appointed guide, chattered the entire way around a smile that never faltered. He was a nice kid. A bit high-strung, but Lance couldn't help liking him. When they reached a pair of double doors, Noam informed them, "These will be your quarters during your stay here."

It had been a long day, and Lance had spent most of it stumbling over himself, trying not to make a bad impression. His obligation as an ambassador had floated to the surface of his mind throughout the evening, and he was more than ready to say goodnight. Before he could, Keith spoke up. "Who's she?"

Beside their door, a figure stood at attention. The lady, whose uniform has a soldier-esque vibe to it, answered. "I have been assigned as your guardian. You may rest easy knowing that no harm will come to you."

Keith bristled. "We don't need a guardian. We're paladins of Voltron."

The guard frowned. "Be that as it may, orders are orders."

After months together in the isolation of space, Lance had gotten to know his fellow paladins well, and in the same way he'd known Pidge wouldn't take well to comments about her size, he also knew that there were few ways more likely to get an irrational response out of Keith than to challenge his self-sufficiency. But this was a misunderstanding, right? The Eylülens were just trying to be good hosts within the context of their cultural mores. Lance tried to imagine himself as a young woman visiting a foreign dignitary. Would he have appreciated the extra security measures? He wasn't sure, but they definitely didn't need to be causing trouble. Which was why, before Keith could open his big mouth, Lance blurted, "Thanks! We appreciate you looking out for us."

The guard swept Lance with a long, appreciative look. "It's my pleasure, Blue Paladin. Please ask if you need anything."

Lance's cheeks felt a bit warm, but he managed to stammer, "Ah, will do. Night!" He grabbed Keith by the arm and dragged him into their room.

Once they were inside, Keith slammed the door behind him. Or tried to. The hinges were well oiled and seemed to glide shut regardless of the force he exerted. He stomped to the foot of the bed, sat down, and rubbed his ankle. Lance felt a bit sorry for him. Even without the injury, a place like this would have put Keith on edge. Being in pain couldn't help matters.

"I can ask for some ice," he suggested.

"Don't bother. I've had about enough of Eylülen hospitality for one day," Keith growled, then muttered under his breath, "Condescending jerks."

"They're just trying to be friendly."

"Easy for you to say, Mister Popular. For once, you get to be everyone's favorite."

Lance froze, thankful he was facing away so that his expression wasn't easily read. He knew Keith didn't mean to be a jerk, but that didn't exactly take away the sting of his words.

"Lance," Keith sighed behind him, sounding regretful.

But Lance wasn't interested in having a _thing._ Or an argument. Who knew when it came to Keith? So instead he wandered over to a finely crafted table with a basket sitting on top of it. The basket was filled with what appeared to be fruit, coated in a layer of powdery sugar. He picked up a piece and rubbed it with his thumb.

Hunk chose that moment to barge through a side door, which must have led to an adjacent apartment. He was followed by Shiro, Allura, and Pidge at a more sedate pace. "Dudes! Isn't this place great? They put me and Shiro next door, and I've got a bed the size of our entire berth at the garrison."

"The ladies are in a suite down the hall," Shiro said.

"And it is also richly appointed," the princess agreed. As she looked around, taking in the windows with their fluttering, gauzy curtains and the panoramic view of the ocean beyond, she commented, "Though perhaps not quite as lovely as these rooms."

"Look, it has snacks!" Hunk said, having discovered the jewellike candied fruits. He stuffed one into his mouth and gave an appreciative moan. "Heaven."

Lance smirked. It was just like Hunk, really. Actually, he and Lance were similar in that way. They both enjoyed the novelty of new people and places. Unlike the rest of their group, who had a tendency to take everything so _seriously_. Like Pidge, who was scowling. It was apparent that Eylül had put her in no better mood than Keith. "There aren't any snacks in our room."

"I think there may be a reason for that," Shiro said, lifting something from the basket. It was a flower with soft indigo petals, the exact color of Lance's eyes. Shiro smirked. "It seems someone has an admirer."

Lance felt his face heat up for what felt like the thousandth time that evening. "Um."

"More like fifty admirers," Pidge complained. "Gee, did you see how they looked at him? He might as well have been a fresh cut of meat." Unheard where the words, ' _Did you see how they looked at me_?' Nobody commented, way too smart to get that started again.

Allura, however, turned to Lance with approval. "I really am impressed, Lance. You were a fine representative tonight. That favorable impression can only work to our advantage."

Lance's heart gave an extra beat, as it always did when he received praise from Allura. And she wasn't the only one. Shiro clapped Lance's shoulder. "She's right. You handled yourself well."

"Ugh, you're going to inflate his fat head even more," Pidge complained.

Shiro's looked at her, his expression growing stern. "Listen, I know it's never easy to be judged based on appearance alone, but you need to manage your personal feelings. You hear that, Keith? Remember, this is more important than squashed egos. We're on a mission."

Allura put in her two cents. "This really is a marvelous opportunity. This planet is rich in resources. With the help of the Eylülens, we could keep the castle in shape for years to come. Good relations are keenly important, and I hope you will all contribute in your own ways."

She offered Lance a secret smile which made his heart flutter again. He was _never_ he most useful paladin. That he might be able to make a real difference, and that both Shiro and Allura might be proud of him –

"You can count on me, Princess," he promised. Behind him, Pidge groaned and Keith fell backward onto the bed.

* * *

The following morning they woke to find a light breakfast had been laid out for them. As they were finishing, Heiress Leh'n herself appeared to escort them through the airy corridors of the palace. "My mother is looking forward to your talks, Princess. She and Father have assembled in the main hall and will be expecting you shortly."

"I am also looking forward to meeting with them," Allura remarked.

"Will the Black Paladin be joining you?"

Lance saw a slight crease form in Allura's brow, as though she was surprised Leh'n would ask. "Why, yes. As leader of Voltron, I wouldn't dream of attending without him."

"In that case, he will remain by your side. Meanwhile, my aunts and cousins have requested the presence of Lady Pidge." Pidge looked miserable but managed to restrain herself until Leh'n turned her attention to Hunk. "As I understand it, you greatly enjoyed our cuisine, Yellow Paladin, so I have arranged for you to meet our cooking staff. Afterwards, you and Paladin Keith will enjoy an afternoon of relaxation in the gardens. Doesn't that sound nice?"

Hunk nearly nodded his head off, probably already dreaming of the delicacies he would encounter. Keith, on the other hand, was less successful than Pidge at keeping his mouth shut. Eyes narrowed, he demanded, "And what is Lance going to be doing while Hunk and I are traipsing around in the garden?"

Leh'n turned to Lance, who found himself transfixed once again by her powerful presence. "With your permission, Princess," she said. "I'd like to accompany your Blue Paladin on an excursion into the city. At dinner last night, you mentioned his lion is the Guardian Spirit of Water. For this reason, I thought, perhaps, he would enjoy visiting our ocean."

Like the tug of the tide, the word 'ocean' made every nerve ending in Lance's body light up. "Really? What do you think, you guys? Can I go?"

Allura seemed gratified by the arrangement, and Lance was reminded that she saw this as an opportunity to forge closer bonds with the Eylülens. Well, Lance was up for that. Even if Leh'n was a bit intense, and he wouldn't mind getting to know her better, especially if it meant he could contribute something to the team.

"It seems all is settled," Allura decided. She gave Lance one more encouraging smile, and then she and Shiro departed for the great hall, while an uncertain Pidge, an eager Hunk, and a disgruntled Keith were lead off in different directions.

Which left Lance alone with Leh'n. Feeling a little awkward and wanting to defuse it, Lance said, "Thanks for this. It's not every day I get to spend all day with a gorgeous woman."

It was cheeky in a way that Allura probably would not have approved, but Leh'n wasn't any more offended than she had been last night. "Well," she said, her voice rumbling up and down the scale in a way that did strange things to the butterflies in Lance's stomach. "It's not often that I have the opportunity to escort such a beautiful guest."

A flush crawled up Lance's neck. He was used to getting called a lot of things, but 'beautiful' wasn't one of them.

Leh'n extended her arm. "Shall we go?" Lance allowed her to tuck his hand into her elbow, already wondering where this day would take him.

* * *

On the way to the city, Leh'n led him through an arboretum of climbing vines, shade trees, and even a tiny, trickling brook which filled the area with the sound of water falling over rocks. A winding path led through lush beds of ornamental plants, and all of it smelled wonderfully earthy and refreshing. Lance tipped his face to catch the rays of the sun. The light on his eyelids penetrated through layers of darkness, and he basked in the sensation.

"This is nice. I'd almost forgotten what it's like to be around dirt and leaves and stuff that grow. That's supposed to be Pidge's thing, I guess, but she doesn't seem to miss the outdoors like I do."

"I can't imagine leaving Eylül," Leh'n said. "Space has no appeal to me."

"Space wasn't exactly our choice," Lance admitted. "I mean, it felt like a choice when it was happening. After all, what kid wouldn't jump at being a defender of the universe? But afterwards, when we realized that we couldn't go home, it started to feel a bit like –" Involuntarily, Lance's voice cracked, and he forced a laugh to cover it. How embarrassing. "Um, never mind. Being a paladin is awesome! Even without the dirt."

Leh'n looked at him like she saw beneath the surface. "Of course."

Lance stopped beside a leafy vine and stroked a blue petal. "These look familiar."

Leh'n detached one of the fluted flowers knowingly. "I imagine they do." She placed it carefully between his fingers. "A blue blossom for a blue-eyed paladin."

Lance's eyes crinkled with humor. He'd already forgotten about his encounter with the elderly woman the night before, but he supposed this was a similar case. "I guess they probably look as weird as my ears. Does anyone here have blue eyes?"

"A few," Leh'n said. "But none are quite like yours."

He had to admit, the relentlessness flattery was getting to him, and not in a bad way. ' _Just remember it's all a game,'_ he reminded himself. Leh'n was way older than him, not to mention her status as future leader of an entire planet. Their playful banter was only that – play. Still, it was fun. After all, flirting was one of his favorite games, too. So he put on a big grin and asked, "Are you really going to take me to the ocean?"

"In good time," Leh'n promised.

* * *

The palace was built at the highest point of the capitol, which Lance was delighted to find had been kept from too much industrialization. "Those places are further inland," Leh'n told him. "Here, we have kept a more traditional way of life." With meant fishing, aquaculture, native crafting, and tourism. Lance took a deep breath, inhaling the familiar smells of a seaport town and was glad they'd had the foresight to preserve it. Everything was bright, the sky overhead clear with only a few wispy clouds. Puffs of dust from the road came up between the toes of his sandals, which brought a feeling of nostalgia. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been able to just walk around, sans paladin uniform, and enjoy the day.

Leh'n caught him wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead. "Are you suffering in the heat?"

"Nah," he reassured her. "I'm enjoying it. After all those months in space, it's good to actually be warm."

Lines drew down his companion's face. "Are you often cold?"

Distracted by the shops and booths they were passing, not to mention the crowds of people, Lance barely registered the concern in her voice. "Sure. Space is a big, empty nothing, and let me tell you, it's frigid! Allura adjusted the castle's climate for us to something more like human temperature, but it only helps so much."

"I do not like to think of you being uncomfortable for months at a time," Leh'n admitted, tone dropping to a discontented tenor.

"Oh, don't worry. I've got piles of blankets and knitted socks. And Hunk! The guy's a radiator. Cozy up to him, and you'll be feeling toasty in no time."

"And yet your beast produces ice," Leh'n said, no doubt recalling their conversation from dinner, during which Allura had explained more about Voltron and its components. Everyone had seemed especially interested in the Blue Lion, which Lance chalked up to their way of life being so in tune with the ocean. And, of course, because his girl was absolutely the best lion, no contest.

Lance chuckled. "Ironic, right? The little Cuban boy ends up with the ice lion. Well, Blue finds it funny, anyway."

"Blue?"

"My baby," Lance gushed, the way he always did when he thought about how lucky he was to have Blue in his life. Then, seeing Leh'n's expression, he clarified, "I mean my lion. They're not really machines, you know. Or else, they are machines, but they're a little bit magic, too. So they have feelings and communicate with us and stuff. Me and Blue, we're really close."

"I would expect no less," Leh'n said, the tension in her eyes easing. "She must be a lady of good taste."

Lance winked at her. "Well, of course."

A jingling sound drew his attention, and he turned in time to see a man easing a wheeled cart to a stop by the side of the road. The grill on top of it was already sizzling, and when Lance got a whiff, his feet started moving automatically. "What is this?" he asked. He could already feel saliva coating the inside of his mouth.

The cart owner looked pleased to have so unusual a patron, and when he spotted Leh'n, he drew his hat off his head in an instant. "Majesty."

She nodded at him. "These are sweet meats and grilled vegetables wrapped in a fried grain we call _ferra_. A common street food."

"Any chance it might make me sick?"

Leh'n surveyed the cart, considering the ingredients. "As long as you had no problems with the meal last night, there's nothing here I would avoid. Though I must warn you, the seasoning is considered quite spicy. Not many outsiders enjoy it."

Lance's eyes lit up. "Spicy?"

Later, after finishing his last bite, he licked his fingers clean and leaned back with a sigh. "That was awesome. I can't wait to tell Hunk that you guys actually have something with some kick to it. We have to scrounge for ingredients, and so far nothing has come anywhere close to chili peppers from back home."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Leh'n had seemed to take great pleasure from his obvious appreciation of the dish and happily paid for a very generous serving.

Lance kicked his heels, watching men and women go about their business. Laughter rang out frequently. Children ran around, squealing and playing games. The impression he got from it all was one of general wellbeing. "Your people seem happy, Leh'n."

Her shoulders drew back. He could see her gratification, her sense of ownership. "We suffered a severe decrease in our population three generations ago. In rebuilding, we have taken great care, and I am proud of what we have become."

Lance took this information into account. He also noticed that, while the Eylülens who noticed them took time to salute Leh'n, they did not seem to fear her. That also eased his mind. He'd been to far too many places where the people in power abused their authority, but Eylül didn't seem to be one of those places. For the first time, he felt truly relaxed. He stretched out his arms and legs, basked in the sun, and allowed his guard to melt completely away.

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** Lance meets some locals, gives freckles a try, and gets caught up in the beat.


	4. Getting to Know you, Getting to Like You

**Chapter Four:  
** Getting to Know You, Getting to Like You

* * *

Leh'n had stepped away for a moment, requesting that Lance wait for her on a shady side street. He readily agreed. His lips were still pleasantly numb from his spicy snack, and he felt happy, vividly alive. He also felt sorry for Hunk, Keith, and Pidge. Whatever they were doing, they'd definitely gotten the raw end of the deal. The capitol was amazing, and as for Leh'n...

Don't get him wrong, he loved his team. Loved messing with Pidge until, after much pinching and complaining, she agreed to play video games with him. Loved leaning against Hunk while he told a joke with _way_ too much math involved. Loved dragging Keith to the terrifying Altean swimming pool, which, like most Altean things, wasn't wise to face alone. Loved worming a smile out of Shiro, an eyeroll from Allura, a chuckle from Coran. But all that required work. Leh'n, on the other hand, had singled _him_ out to spend time with. And he had to admit…it felt nice.

He opened his eyes when a shadow fell over him, but it wasn't Leh'n. It wasn't even an adult. Standing just beyond the reach of his toes was what appeared to be a Eylülen toddler. "Piddy," she said.

Lance sat up, already grinning. He had a thing for kids, and no wonder with as many nieces, nephews and cousins as he had. It never failed to amaze him the way that small children were either A) painfully shy of strangers, or B) likely to plop down into any lap that came available. This little girl was apparently a plopper, because she waddled right up and made herself at home, staring into his face with a look of expectation. He chuckled. "Nice to meet you, too, I guess."

Just then, Lance saw a man scurrying around the entrance of the street. His eyes flashed with relief when he spotted the little girl, but when he caught sight of Lance, his expression went flat with surprise. "Oh! You're one of the visitors."

"That's me," Lance agreed. "Sorry, but I think I found your daughter."

"Y'ayl runs off all the time, but I'm the one who gets in trouble," a voice pipped up. It was another youngster, a sibling if his long-suffering tone was any indication. Standing by his father's hip, he stared at Lance with evident fascination. "Are you the blue paladin?"

It occurred to Lance to wonder what kind of rumors were spreading out here beyond the palace. Clearly, they'd heard some things if this little tyke was able to identify him. "How did you guess?"

The boy smothered a giggle behind his hands. "Your clothes are all blue!"

Lance's face screwed up with amusement. He had to admit, when selecting outfits for this excursion, Allura and Coran hadn't exactly gone for subtlety. The father, meanwhile, was looking almost as curious as his son. "I'm Jakob, and this is Titus. You've already met Y'ayl." He looked at his daughter with exasperation. She was clinging to Lance like a limpet. "She always puts her claws in when she finds something she likes."

"Mama says a girl should know her own mind," Titus commented dutifully, which prompted his father to sigh. Why exactly, Lance didn't get. Maybe it was getting lost in translation?

Seeing the two children side-by-side, Lance was intrigued by how different they were. Titus looked like his father, with full lips and large eyes. Y'ayl, on the other hand, had muscular legs with scabby knees and a stubborn set to her mouth that just screamed of willfulness. Although she appeared at least a few years younger, they were close to the same size. And both were _extremely_ cute. Lance wished he could get away with scratching their soft little ears. Y'ayl seemed to be having absolutely no problem hanging off of his, after all.

Shyly, Titus confessed, "My friend and I went to see your lions. We climbed a tree by the palace grounds so we could peek. Do you really, really fly them? I mean, even though you're a –"

It was at this point that Lance realized he was beginning to attract attention. A few people had already drifted over during their conversation, followed by a few more. Soon, curious eyes were everywhere. Lance could feel the buzz of their excitement as they pressed closer. Though he was starting to feel overwhelmed, he forced himself to grin. "Um, hi, everybody?"

"It's one of the paladins."

"Would you just look at that face. He has hardly any freckles!"

"Which one is it?"

Amidst the other voices, a woman he didn't know slid in beside Lance. She touched his back. "Are you lost? I could guide you."

Fortunately, Leh'n chose that moment to return. Her voice carried easily over the crowd, which dispersed when they saw her. Most left with murmured apologies. Lance was almost too distracted to realize he was still holding Y'ayl until he felt her father tugging at her. "Oh, sorry," he said, loosing his hold.

The man, who had been casting a worried look at Leh'n, offered a smile. "No, I'm sorry. We didn't mean to bother you."

"Hey, no problem. Everybody was just curious. I would have been, too, if an alien walked into my town. Bye, bye, darling." He waved at the little girl. When he and Leh'n were alone again, Lance took a breath and let it out with a whoosh. "Well, that got exciting. Did you find what you were looking for?"

Lehn was gazing after the last few people with disapprobation, but when she turned to Lance, she smiled. "Oh, yes. I have a surprise for you."

"I love surprises."

"This one, I think," Leh'n said, "we will both like."

* * *

Lance touched the substance with his fingertip and found it to be moist and cool like paint. When he drew away, his finger was stained blue. Bemused, he asked, "What's this?"

His companion showed him the assortment of compacts laid out on the stall's surface, which came in all different colors. "It is a pigment used on the face. It mimics one's natural complexion while also enhancing it."

Lance worked through her meaning. Eventually, it occurred to him. "Oh! The freckles. I just thought you were just naturally speckled."

He could tell Leh'n was amused. "The darker patterning is natural, but the colorful flecking is added with this. It is –" She paused, as though searching for the right word. "Cosmetic."

Oh! It was like makeup. Well, that made perfect sense. He had to admit, the added colors were attractive. He'd found himself admiring the different shades all day as they took in the sights. "Did you buy some for yourself?"

Leh'n chuffed, and he realized belatedly that he hadn't yet seen any of the women wearing the added pigmentation. "It is generally a practice of young men," the storeowner explained, joining in with their good humor.

Leh'n uncapped a compact, dipped in her fingers and pinched them together. "Close your eyes."

Lance leaned forward gamely, eyes sliding shut. The application made him think of his sister flicking water on his face when he fell asleep on the couch. Then the heiress blew gently, no doubt to speed the drying process. Her breath tickled his skin.

After a moment, she said, "Done."

Lance blinked, the sight and sounds of the busy market coming back to him. Curious, he picked up a mirror he'd seen on the stall's surface and took a look at his reflection. Dusted over his cheeks and forehead, across the bridge of his nose and peeking out from behind his eyelids were tiny pinpricks of white. Against his dark skin they were so bright it almost appeared as though someone had sprinkled his face with starlight. He laughed at the effect, turning this way and that to take it in. Then he set down the mirror. "Well, what do you think?"

It took him a moment to realize that Leh'n and the storekeeper were staring. The owner finally managed to clear her throat and growled, "Well." That made Leh'n snap out of her trance. She glared at the woman, who hastily put up her hands. "Just voicing an honest opinion. You have my compliments, Your Majesty."

Lance's grin wavered. "Does it look silly?"

Leh'n's focus snapped back to him. "No. The effect is very pleasing. Very."

"He'll attract every eye in the crowd," the storekeeper muttered.

* * *

Lance was reliving fond memories of Varadero as he and Leh'n strolled through the street. The sun was beginning to trace a downward path, and although there were still a few hours of daylight left, people were already lighting paper lanterns. The crowd had gotten bigger, too, and there was a buzz of movement and sound. Frankly, it made Lance wistful, taking him back to a time when evenings meant socializing. Ice cream and plums dipped in cayenne pepper. His little cousins begging him to play marbles with them in the dirt. Despite how good the day had been, the memories opened up a pit in his stomach.

Something of what he was feeling must have been on his face, because Leh'n touched the small of his back. "Did you not enjoy our meal?"

The meal had been wonderful. They'd eaten at an open air café, and Lance had enjoyed everything they'd given him. Simple local dishes, apparently, but Lance found them far better than the feast they'd had at the palace. Maybe he just wasn't a sophisticated guy. Swallowing to provide some lubrication for his dry throat, Lance told her honestly, "The food was fine. The truth is, I'm just a little homesick."

"Homesick," Leh'n repeated.

Lance dug his toe into the street, unmindful of the way it dirtied his sandal. "I told you. We can't go home. Not right now, at least, when there's so much going on."

Leh'n looked at him solemnly. "It is a terrible thing to have no home."

Lance let one shoulder rise and fall. It was only partially true for him. "Yeah, but I have the castle and the guys. It's just that sometimes I get caught up in remembering, and it makes me go all weepy for a few ticks." He straightened his back deliberately. "I'm good now, though."

How Leh'n would have responded he did not know because she wasn't given time. This was because, at that exact moment, Lance was completely and utterly distracted by the sound of music. His eyes snapped around, and before Leh'n could make any protest, he grabbed her hand and dragged her in that direction. And he was not disappointed. The street opened into a plaza, and tucked into its corner, a live band was warming up. He didn't recognize any of the instruments, and the warbling melody was just as unknown, but already his pulse was pounding as he saw people lining up. They were going to _dance._

His body was already moving even as the first song started. With flashing eyes he caught on to the movement, and even as Leh'n leaned down to speak into his ear, he darted away, right into the arms of the nearest stranger. His first partner looked a little surprised but then offered a ready smile before passing him along to the next person in the reel. He could have been sucked into the music all night, but when he started to think of edging out, suddenly his partner switched and he was staring into Leh'n's face. She was familiar with the footwork. Better than him, with his improvisational approach, and he let her lead him in a more conventional pattern, delighted to be guided by an expert.

Eventually, he had to pull away. Panting and laughing but breathless, he backed up into the crowd and bent over, trying to calm his racing heart. "Whoo!" he declared as his dance partner joined him. "That was something."

"You move well," Leh'n complimented, and he could see she meant it. Her eyes were shiny and her face was flushed. It seemed she had enjoyed herself as well. "I have not danced like that in some time."

"What? If I lived in a place like this, I would definitely be coming down here all the time."

"There are certain responsibilities," Leh'n admitted. "Being successor of my mother's House."

"Oh, right," Lance said, suddenly remembering that this wasn't just a fun excursion he was on. He was supposed to be acting as a representative of Voltron to a member of the Eylülen royal family. Doubt crashed into him. He hadn't really been doing much in that respect. "I – I'm really sorry, Leh'n. I guess we probably should be heading back."

His hostess gazed at him with a look he had a hard time deciphering. "I see we've blundered into a misunderstanding. This day with you has surpassed all my expectations. We _will_ need to return eventually, but surely you aren't ready to go before you have a chance to see the ocean?"

His nerving endings fired, igniting every part of him. Lance had almost forgotten. "Now?" he wondered hopefully.

Leh'n took his arm, smiled, and said, "Now."

* * *

 **Next Chapter** : Lance gets his chance to experience the depths of the Eylülen ocean and encounters an unexpected riptide in Leh'n.


	5. Beneath the Champagne Sea

**Chapter Five  
** Beneath the Champagne Sea

* * *

By the time they reached the edge of the city where the stone streets gave way to sandy paths, Lance had given up on shoes. They dangled over his shoulder while his bare feet padded beneath him. Leh'n had expressed concern, but Lance was nimble on the steep incline, and with the heat of the sun already fading, the warmth coming up from the ground was more pleasant than painful.

The way was meandering. More than once, Leh'n had to point out a crevice Lance would otherwise have missed. She even gave him a leg up at a particularly difficult section, which allowed them to reach a passage through dripping, porous rock. As they came out into the open air, Lance commented, "I haven't seen anybody in a while."

And indeed the music and noise of the city had faded completely. What remained were bird calls and, growing in volume, was the sound of the surf. Leh'n told him, "This is a private area. The place I'm taking you has remained in my family for generations. You can only approach at low tide, which is why you've had to be patient."

That made perfect sense, really. After all, if the royal family didn't have access to a private beach, then who would? Lance was considering telling Leh'n a funny story about the last time he sneaked onto a 'private' beach when they crested a hill and suddenly there it was before him. The ocean. It sparkled like rose water in the late afternoon sun. From here, the spray could reach him whenever the waves hissed against the shore. It touched his lips and he could taste it, at once alien and familiar.

"Wow."

Leh'n was watching him closely. She stood very near, as though aware of how moved he was, but thankfully she didn't say anything. Lance raked his hands over his face, gave her a reassuring smile, and hurried to race down the final stretch between him and beach itself. Sand, true sand, soon filled the spaces between his toes. He'd almost forgotten what that was like. As he approached, a parcel of seabirds took off from the nearby rocks, and he watched their black wings and tails as they circled, croaking. He was practically exploding with longing, and he thought he might scratch his way out of his skin if he had to wait much longer to fully embrace the invitation that was singing its way straight into his soul.

Hastily, he asked, "Leh'n, is there any taboo about how much skin you're allowed to show here?"

Leh'n stared, startled. "What –"

His words rushed out, clarifying, "Do men here swim with their shirts off?"

By the time her halting confirmation was out of her mouth, Lance was already reaching for the hem of his tunic. It lay, discarded on the sand as he began scaling a large rock formation. Before he knew it, he'd reached the peek, and even with the foamy surf, the sea was so clear he could tell it was plenty deep enough for diving. Muscle memory took over, and with a whoop of pure joy, he leapt from the height and into the bubbling water below.

His first thought as the water closed over his head was that the sea here really did look like cranberry soda. There was a fizziness he wasn't used to. It tickled his ribs as bubbles floated past him, but whatever created the effect wasn't painful. He looked up as he sunk deeper, taking in the distant surface of the world with its shimmering surface. Then he closed his eyes and drifted, relaxing into the weightless embrace of the ocean.

Eventually he did open his eyes, and through the strawberry water he saw the marvelous diversity of Eylül's undersea life. Feathery mollusk-like things. Whirling, electric green spaghetti that moved like water spouts. Paddling creatures that were probably fish, although they had too many limbs. Eventually, his lungs started to burn. However, before he started to the surface, something silvery on the ocean floor caught his eye. Releasing a stream of bubbles, he kicked toward it.

When he finally surfaced, he was a bit lightheaded. Adrenaline was still working through his system, and as he began wading toward the beach he barely noticed Leh'n was already running out into the surf to meet him. He squinted when her approach registered and offered a grin that was still a little dopey from lack of oxygen. "Hey, Leh'n."

She seized him by both arms, and his feet lost contact with the bottom. Belatedly he saw the panic in the darks of her eyes. "Are you a fool? Do you know these currents? Do you know what creatures live beneath? What were you thinking?"

Lance waited until her emotion tapered off before laying his hands on her arms. "Leh'n, I've gone diving a thousand, thousand times. I'm sure I wasn't in any real danger, but I am sorry I scared you. Guess I got carried away. Forgive me?"

Leh'n had calmed down enough to listen to his explanation, and he could see her throat bob as her composure drew back together. Her grip loosened, though she did not let go entirely. "You are well?"

Lance patted himself down. "Never better. And you?"

Leh'n let out a long, slow breath, straightening her back. "I am –" she began in a much stronger voice, but then froze.

Lance withered under her stare, wondering what it was that made her look at him like that. "What?"

She touched his bare skin just above the waistline, and he winced at the sudden flare of pain. Wondering at the soreness, he looked down. Then he remembered. Oh. Oh, yeah. In the excitement of the moment, he had completely forgotten that underneath his clothes he still looked like a train wreck. Bruises bloomed up and down his ribcage, swelled across his belly. He searched for words to explain, but what came out was, "Oops. Kinda forgot about this."

Leh'n had lost coloring beneath her freckles. She looked almost too upset to speak, but as Lance watched, he saw a spark of rage flare in her eyes. Not good! Lance waved his hands, hoping to forestall further misunderstanding.

"Wait, wait, wait. Leh'n, it's not what you're thinking." And Lance could just see it, too. What would he have thought if he saw a young woman like this, black and blue from head to foot? Even if he had known she was a soldier, he still would have been troubled. And he'd probably have been suspicious, too. Needing to defuse the situation, Lance made his tone as earnest as he could. "Leh'n, I give you my word. No one hurt me."

Her answer was hissed through her teeth, like she had already made up her mind. "Then how?"

"There was a firefight. Hunk and me, with our heavier lions, were protecting the castle. We got hit hard, and my harness snapped. Sent me head over heels a couple of times." He could sense her resistance, and it nettled him somehow. He was telling the truth.

She must have seen it, the ire in his eyes. Or maybe the reality of who he was was finally penetrating. The anger drained out of her. In its place, disquietude entered. "I don't like seeing you like this."

Lance answered honestly. "I'm a warrior." And warriors got injured. It was a fact of life with which he had become intimately acquainted.

Meanwhile, Leh'n had grown unreadable. "So you are," she said without inflection and tugged him back toward the shore.

They spent some time sitting in the sand. The sunset was in full splendor, and Lance was content to enjoy the saturated colors, breathing in the ocean air and listening to the alien birds as they wheeled overhead, all while the hiss of the sea brushed his toes before falling back into its familiar bed. For a while, Leh'n was thoughtful and didn't speak.

He knew she was back to normal when she said, "I'm sorry I shouted."

"It's okay." Lance forgave easily. He was way too enamored with this place to worry about something that trivial. "Anyway, coming here was definitely worth it – Oh! I almost forgot. Look, Leh'n. I found this on the seabed." He dug into his pocket and brought out a shell. It was a silvery, spiraling nautilus with a pearly surface that reminded him of the clasp she wore. He offered it to her. "For you."

Leh'n took the shell, turning it over in her hand for a long moment. Then her fingers closed and she placed it in her tunic. "It's time to head back. The tide will be coming in. But perhaps you should put on your shirt first. Such a vision might blind onlookers."

Lance laughed, reaching for his clothes. "Well, we certainly wouldn't want that, would we?"

* * *

Once again they traversed the hidden path, Leh'n guiding him by the hand now that the way was darker. Eventually, they were strolling through the city proper, and then in the upper reaches where the palace grounds began. Lance soon found himself in the garden where their day had begun, and there they paused beside a wall trailing with vines.

Lance stretched his back, feeling sore muscles pull, and thought maybe he'd overdone it so soon after being injured. Still, he regretted nothing! It had been a long, long time since he'd been able to so totally relax. He only hoped he'd done well on the Voltron side of things, too. Catching Leh'n staring at his face, he asked, "Did I smear my freckles?"

She shook her head. "You'll have to do some determined scrubbing to take them off."

With most people working in and around the ocean, it made sense that cosmetics would be waterproof. "I wonder what the others will think of them." Keith might tease him, and Pidge _definitely_ would, but Lance was willing to bet that Hunk would like it. He might even want to try it for himself. Well, Leh'n had given him the compact, so –

"You're daydreaming," Leh'n teased.

Chagrinned, Lance's lips twisted up. "You caught me. I was thinking about the others. I wonder how their day went."

"I'm interested in speaking with my parents as well. They were most interested in your princess and her consort."

Lance choked. "Consort?"

"Yes, the Black Paladin." Leh'n hesitated. "Am I wrong?"

Lance was not touching that one with a ten-foot pole. What was and wasn't between Shiro and Allura…well, it wasn't exactly none of his business considering how closely their lives were interwoven, but it was definitely too complicated to discuss with an outsider. Not that he was _opposed_. It was just weird, like thinking about your mom and dad having sex. Eager to change the subject, he cleared his throat. "Do you think you mom will help us?"

There was a micro-hesitation before Leh'n answered. "It would be inappropriate for me to speak for the queen. However, your princess is a convincing figure."

"What about Shiro?"

Lehn grimaced. "I admit I find him quite…womanly, but I suppose with only the princess and that sickly child on your team, he's had no choice. Besides, is not faithfulness more important than loveliness? Still, it is a pity."

Lance struggled not to laugh. To think of someone pitying Shiro for being ugly was just… "Shiro's actually considered very attractive by human standards."

"Oh," Leh'n sounded surprised. "Well, the princess did say that your kind had a somewhat backward view. Taking that into consideration, I suppose he might be considered, well, _handsome_." The way she said this wasn't complimentary, though it sounded as though she were trying to accept that it might be.

Sensing fodder for future teasing at hand, Lance asked, "What do you think of Keith?"

"Stunning," Leh'n said without hesitation, though afterwards she winkled her nose. "But unrefined."

That was hysterical, though it totally made sense. Keith might be a knockout by Eylülen standards, but he sure didn't remotely meet the description of 'demure'. It was a complete toss up whether he'd made it through the day without challenging someone to mortal combat. Lance smiled, imagining Keith pulling out his bayard when some poor, terrified guy tried to powder his nose. Oh, he'd have paid money to see that.

"What about Hunk?"

That elicited a sweet smile. "Adorable."

Lance folded his hands behind his back and offered his most flirtatious smirk. "And me?"

He was expecting a tweak of his nose or a teasing retort, but Leh'n didn't offer any of the usual rebuffs. Instead, the playfulness died in her eyes. In its place was something that smoldered. She stepped closer, crowding Lance's space until his heel touched an unyielding surface. "Ravishing," she answered huskily, and in that breath of time she leaned close, her lips pressing a soft, searing kiss below his ear.

Lance froze. His throat clicked, cutting off any possibility of words, but Leh'n didn't seem to mind. She drew back, her eyes bubbling with satisfaction as she gazed onto his stunned face.

"I will see you in the morning," she said.

And then she was gone. Left alone, Lance struggled to form a coherent thought. A drop of sweat slid down his hairline. What had just happened?

* * *

Lance made his way out of the garden and through the halls of the palace. In the cool darkness of early evening, he saw few people and acknowledged none of them. Every once in a while, his hand would sneak up to his neck. He was so preoccupied that he was startled when someone called his name. "Paladin Lance?"

It was Noam, carrying a beautiful glossy wooden case. The sight of it filled Lance with apprehension. "Yes?"

"My sister asked me to bring this to you," Noam told him, his cheeks pink beneath his freckles. "She also sent a note, but since you don't know our language, she asked me to read it to you. If I may?"

Lance had a bad feeling but reluctantly gave his permission.

Unrolling a piece of parchment, Noam read aloud. "I would leave you in no doubt of my feelings, even for a single night. From the moment I saw you, you burned like a star that had fallen from the sky. Our time together has made it clear that I was not mistaken. Your eyes are the shimmer of drops of dew, gathered in the morning. Your skin spices the air as would an exotic fragrance, silken decadence. My fingers long to caress the curve of your neck, and your hips –"

"Okay, that's enough," Lance rushed to interrupt, snatching the parchment from Noam's fingers before the soliloquy could go any further. His face felt like it was on fire.

Noam was surprised. "You don't want me to finish?"

"No! I mean, there's no need. We've got technology. That can translate the note."

Noam nodded in understanding. "It is somewhat personal, I suppose. No doubt you'd rather enjoy it in private."

Lance was thankful to be left alone, and when he reached the room they'd been assigned, he pulled the door shut until it latched. Lehn's note was still clutched in his hand. He shoved it to the bottom of his pocket. Despite what he'd said about getting a translation, there was no way he was ever showing it to anyone. He made sure Keith was still gone before opening the box. A tiny clasp held the lid shut, but it yielded easily. He lifted the lid, revealing a bed of creamy fabric. On it lay a necklace with tiny silver links, fastened to a pendant the color of the champagne sea. It was breathtaking, extravagant.

Looking at it, Lance felt cold, maybe even a little sick. He closed the box.

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** Lance attempts to sort out his reaction to Leh'n interest in him, a task that is complicated by love and duty.


	6. Won't Let You Down

**Chapter Six**  
Won't Let You Down

* * *

It was late by the time everyone was back together, so it was decided to put off a debrief until morning. Lance already knew he wouldn't sleep well, but he didn't want to talk either, so he curled up under the sheets and ignored Keith as he stomped around the room and slammed drawers shut, working off his frustration. But even when all was silent, Lance remained awake, staring at the wall. Eventually, he gave up and got out of bed.

When he stepped outside of the room, the guard asked, "Is all well?"

Lance wasn't sure what to tell her. Should he say that he'd wandered their beautiful city and swam in the ocean until he almost felt at home, only to have their future queen seriously mess with his head in the form of an unexpected kiss? Nope. He definitely wasn't going to say that, so instead he opened his palms, a sheepish gesture. "Too restless to sleep. Thought a walk might clear my head."

The guard seemed to understand. "Would you like company?"

Panic swarmed up. "No," Lance squeaked, managing to keep his voice even. "I won't go far. Swearsies. I just need some privacy."

"Very well, Paladin Lance, but if you need anything, remember that I'm within earshot."

Lance ended up next to a large window. He stared out at the low-hanging moons, which seemed huge at this hour, and tried to assemble his buzzing thoughts into something coherent. All of sudden, his throat felt thick. He tried to swallow but the tightness increased and his eyes started to burn. "Really?" he demanded, swiping at his face before anything could leak out. He took a deep breath to bring himself back under control. It was just like his stupid body to do this, to get all worked up. And over what?

"So she kissed you, so what?" he murmured out into the night. He rubbed his arms, which were covered with goosebumps, even though the night was warm. "You would usually be falling all over yourself, bragging to the others."

Except he didn't really feel like bragging about this. It was true that he often vied for the attention of ladies they encountered, fishing for a giggle or an admiring look. And he had flirted with Leh'n, he couldn't deny that. Maybe he had broadcasted more interest than he intended? The more he thought about it, the worse he felt. _'She likes you, that's all. Sure, her come-on was a bit strong, but cultures are different.'_ He should feel flattered! But even as he tried to convince himself, the words in Leh'n's note bubbled up and his stomach started to hurt. He didn't like it, her thinking of him like that. It just felt – far too intimate for someone he'd just met.

' _You should tell Shiro.'_ The thought had been lurking, waiting to be brought out into the open. Now that it was, Lance was convinced that it was the right thing to do. Sure, this thing with Leh'n wasn't _that_ big a deal, but he still felt Shiro would want to know. Leh'n was too important for Lance to just blow off. Shiro and Allura would tell him the best way to handle it. But then, almost idly, another thought creeped into his mind like a drop of blood through water: ' _But what if they get upset with you?'_

"Lance?"

Even with its familiar, musical cadence, the voice that floated down the corridor startled him. It was Allura, in slippered feet with a robe wrapped around her. She had gone back to her regular size and looked much more like herself. Lance felt his shoulders relax. "Princess."

She came to join him at the window with a look of commiseration. "Can't sleep either?"

He avoided making direct eye contact. Moments ago, he had been thinking that he needed to speak to her and Shiro, but now that he was confronted with the opportunity, his resolve weakened.

Perhaps something translated into his body language, because Allura frowned. "Is something wrong? It's not your injuries, it is?"

Lance seized the explanation. "Just stiff and sore. It's been a long day."

The princess relaxed. "It certainly has," she agreed. "Queen Léomel has been very accommodating, but I must admit that after a few hours of negotiation the whole process begins to feel tedious. I'll certainly rest better when we're home in the castle."

"Home." Lance repeated the word without thinking.

Allura paled. "Oh, Lance. I'm sorry. You must think me insensitive. I take for granted sometimes that the castle is where we belong, but I know how much you miss Earth. Coran often tells me the stories you share with him."

Lane smiled, though wanly. "Don't worry. We're all a little bit homeless, I guess. But at least we've got each other. That counts for something, right?"

Allura's eyes softened. "You know, there have been times I've underestimated you. It's my own fault. If I'm honest, I've always been more driven and impulsive than flexible and intuitive." She touched his arm. "But you, Lance. You _do_ exemplify the traits of the Blue Paladin, and it's empathy that makes a great diplomat."

Lance could barely swallow. Allura never, never spoke to him like this. He wanted to fold the words and store them up for later. Then his subconscious jabbed him with the reminder. ' _But approval can_ _be taken away, can't it? She sees your success right now, but what would she say if she knew that you're such a wimp you want her and Shiro to play interference between you and a girl?'_

"I –" he began.

She gave a little shake of her head. "That Heiress Leh'n thinks highly of you only makes my point. Now if you could just stay in her good graces until the agreement is made. You _can_ do that, can't you?"

Lance bit his lip until he tasted something metallic. "Of course."

* * *

The following morning, Lance woke up feeling more exhausted than when he laid down. He kept it together through breakfast and the morning debrief, but afterwards he went back to his room. Sinking onto the side of the bed with a sigh, he put his face in his hands. "Get it together, Lance."

"Hey." Lance jerked upright. Somehow, when he wasn't paying attention, Keith had snuck in and was now standing directly in front of him. "You were weirdly quiet at breakfast, and then you disappeared before Shiro could say what he wanted us to do today. So, what's wrong with you?"

Lance fought not to bristle. Keith often sounded antagonistic when, in reality, he was just trying to make conversation. While Lance was usually up for good-natured banter, he just didn't have the energy right now. So instead of risking an argument, he stared at his hands.

Keith held out a piece of parchment. "Here. This came after you left. The Heiress wants you to hang out with her again today. Seems you found someone who appreciates that smarmy charm of yours." He seemed somewhat put out about it. Then he saw Lance's face and frowned. "What?"

"Nothing," Lance tried, but Keith could be as relentless as his lion when he was on the prowl.

He sat down hard on the mattress, making a flat demand. "Quit being stupid and just tell me."

It was as close to an open invitation as Lance was going to get, and, if he were being honest, he didn't want to keep his problem a secret. He needed advice, and if he couldn't tell Shiro or Allura what happened, maybe Keith would help. After all, they'd gotten to be a surprisingly effective team. Complimentary, Allura called them. But could he trust Keith not to make things worse? He hesitated a moment longer before breaking down and admitting, "She kind of freaks me out."

At first, Keith looked on the verge of an eyeroll, but something must have tipped him off that Lance wasn't joking around. "You're serious. Did something happen?"

This was so embarrassing. Lance rubbed his neck self-consciously. "She kissed me."

Keith followed his uneasy movement, no doubt intuiting that there was more to the story because he was already glaring. "What do you mean, kissed?"

"I wasn't sure how I felt about it until it was already over, but now…" Lance backed up his train of thought. "It might just be the dimorphism messing with me, but I don't feel that way about her."

"So tell her," Keith said, blunt as always.

It was Lance's turn to roll his eyes. "Oh, that would _thrill_ Allura. 'Hey, future ruler of Eylül, thanks for all the shiny metals, but I'm just not that into you. Please don't kiss me again.' Yeah, I can see that going over really well."

"Who cares?" Keith asked. "Look, I get what you're saying, but I don't think her size is the problem. Heck, you've made stupid eyes at everything from mermaids to amorphous sacks of goo. And what about Nyma? She could have thrown you like a sack of potatoes."

Lance groaned, burying his face in his hands. "Thanks, Keith, but I don't think Nyma is a great example of how good a judge of character I am."

"Nyma and Rolo weren't so bad," Keith said. "But my point is, maybe your gut is trying to tell you something."

Was he right? Was Lance uneasy because his instincts were trying to warn him about something that wasn't apparent on the surface? He mulled it over. Even with the age difference, he'd found Leh'n attractive. He'd admired her playful flirting, her sharp humor. But when she kissed him, something changed. He shook his head. "Yeah, I'm not going with her today."

Keith showed his support with a sharp nod. "Right."

"Which means the only problem I have now is figuring out what to do if she insists."

"If she decides to be a jerk about it, do you want me to hit her?"

Lance almost snorted before realizing that Keith meant it. He took a moment to process the mental image of Keith defending his honor in his favorite way – with violence. "Wait. You'd hit a girl?"

Keith didn't even hesitate. In fact, he looked puzzled that Lance would ask. "Yes."

Lance fell back onto the bed. "Man, you do know there are ways to solve a problem other than literally punching it in the face, right?"

Keith's frown was _awfully_ close to a pout. "Do you have a better idea? Because I don't think _your_ usual method is going to do any good either."

"You can say that again."

There was a long, bemused silence. Then, hesitantly, Keith did so. "Your usual method…won't do any good either?"

Lance glared between his fingers. "Seriously?" But when all he got in return was a blank look, he groaned again. "We _really_ need to get you out more."

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** Lance is honest with Leh'n, but impassioned royalty is not easily put off. Keith worries they've bitten off more than they can chew.


	7. The Plot Thickens

**Chapter Seven  
** The Plot Thickens

* * *

Telling Keith had been the right thing to do. Lance felt calmer afterward, less like he was being neurotic. How many times had he heard that familiar accusation? " _Toughen up, Lance. You're too sensitive!"_ Enough that, as he'd gotten older, he sometimes doubted himself, unsure whether he was overreacting. That Keith had taken his uneasiness seriously was a relief.

It made him bold enough to avoid Leh'n's requested audience, choosing instead to spend time in the courtyard with a few of the Eylülen men. He noticed Keith cutting him a glance from time to time as he sat by the fountain, but he was already feeling better. With the sun on his back, surrounded by friends, last night seemed distant. By midmorning, he'd half-convinced himself that almost everything was in his head. So Leh'n liked him. So what? If she pushed, he'd just tell her he didn't feel that way about her.

He was feeling so normal that he went in search of a bathroom on his own. He was already on his way back, cutting through a partially enclosed archway, when someone stepped directly into his path. At first, the shadows obscured the person's identity, but Lance soon recognized her.

"Leh'n?"

By now, the powerful figure Leh'n cut had become familiar. Still, a prickle of sweat broke out down his back when she spoke. "I expected to see you this morning, but you weren't in your room."

"I decided to meet some of your cousins," Lance told her. If he strained his ears, he could actually hear their conversation and laughter. They were so close that if he shouted, they would recognize his voice.

Leh'n stepped up to him, took his hand in hers. Lance couldn't think of any good reason to refuse, so he let her. "Did you not receive my message?"

Lance could joke with the best of them, but whenever he lied outright, he tended to fumble and stammer, so he didn't try. "No, I got it."

"Then you are avoiding me." She kneaded his palm with her thumb. "Why? I could tell you were taken off guard last night, but it was your loveliness, your passion, your zest for life. They overcame me."

Lance swallowed. "That's very flattering, but –"

Leh'n brought him up short, her fingers drifting to his collarbone. "You're not wearing my gift."

Lance steeled himself for what he needed to say. "Look, Leh'n, I don't mean to offend you or anything, but I can't accept a gift like that from you. For one thing, I'm on a diplomatic mission as a paladin of Voltron. It isn't right for me to get special favors."

By the way Leh'n frowned, it was clear she didn't appreciate his argument. "But I do favor you," she said. "I thought I made that clear."

Okay, no. He was practically crawling out of his skin at this point. Keith had been right. It was time to be frank, diplomacy be damned. He detached himself from her hand and pressed it away. "Leh'n, I'm sorry. You're gorgeous and amazing, but I'm –"

"A paladin. So you've said," Leh'n interrupted. Her brow was furrowed. "What of it? I am heiress of Eylül. If I desire you, why should other obligations stand in the way?"

Lance's status as a paladin was only part of the issue, but it still took him aback how cavalierly she dismissed the importance of his role. "Voltron is the only thing standing between the universe and Zarkon."

"Zarkon's reach has never extended too Eylül. Here you would be safe. I would protect you."

It was so out of touch with the urgency of the Galra threat that Lance felt himself getting angry. He tried to step around her, wanting to walk away from a conversation that seemed less and less likely to end well, but Leh'n seized his wrist before he could. Her grip was tight, and freeing himself would require an act of aggression, which he still wanted to avoid. ' _Think of the mission, of how important it is to get the castle up and running again,'_ he coached himself.

Still, that did nothing to stop his blood pressure from skyrocketing as Leh'n leaned closer and said. "I am not accustomed to reluctance."

Lance searched for bravado. "Well, you'll have to get used to it," he said. "Because I'm not interested."

In that moment, he saw true anger in Leh'n. Her nostrils flared. The edges of her eyes expanded, and her eyebrows shoved down like lightning bolts. He didn't even see her move until he was already against the wall. It jolted his bruises, sent shocks of pain through damaged skin and muscle. He raised his hands, ready to defend himself, but Leh'n didn't attack. Instead, she stepped flush with his body, hemming him in. He felt his chest brush hers, but though he tried to shove her back, he had no leverage, no room to get his arms between them.

"Leh'n, whatever this is, stop it. Back off!"

She did not. Teeth gritted, he prepared to stare her down, but found that her demeanor had once again changed. It was no longer anger he sensed, but possibly something more dangerous. He actively flinched when she stroked his hair with one hand, the other finding his hip. She leaned close, close enough to press her forehead against his. When she spoke her breath puffed against his cheeks. "I understand. You've had to force away thoughts of home and family for a long time, and your princess has convinced you to put duty before all else. You are also young, inexperienced. In such a situation, it's no surprise that this frightens you."

"No," Lance said. He twisted, trying again to dislodge her grip, but without success.

She pressed against him, breathing in. "It's alright. I'm going to convince you."

This time when she kissed him, it was not his neck. Instead it was his lips she seized. He tried to jerk away, but she drew him back, tasting deeply. Minutes or hours, the moment blurred. Then she stopped, drawing back so that only their lips touched. Those she savored for a moment longer, before finally she straightened.

Leh'n sighed, asking, "Is that not all you have imagined?"

Lance couldn't answer, or even look at her. He was shaking. Leh'n gently straightened his clothes, smoothed his bangs back into place. "There, now. Go back to the courtyard if you wish. As I understand it, our people are close to an agreement, so we'll see each other soon. I've made most of the arrangements already."

Arrangements?

By way of parting, she said, "Do not fear. Things may change, but they will be better. You'll see."

When he was alone, Lance stood in the shadow of the archway, listening to Hunk's voice as he sang an indistinguishable tune. He heard the water splashing in the fountain basin. The breeze easily touched his skin, bringing with it the aroma of the ocean. Yet in that lovely space, open to air and water and sound, he felt isolated and enclosed. His knees wobbled, and he sank down onto his haunches.

"Help," he whispered. Too late.

* * *

Lance had been gone too long, and Keith didn't like it. If he were honest with himself, he hadn't liked anything since Lance opened up to him about his run-in with the Eylülen heiress. Maybe punching Leh'n might have made him feel better, but he'd promised not to. "This is no time for one of your psychotic episodes," were Lance's exact words on the subject, which might have made the muscles in Keith's chest loosen _just a little_ , because a Lance that could still joke was a Lance that was still on his feet.

But he still didn't want that moron out of his sight. How long did it take to go to the bathroom anyway? He was on the verge of going looking, as embarrassing as that might be for both of them, when Noam distracted him. "Did you always want to be a pilot?

The adolescent was sitting beside him, one foot in the water. He looked bashful, as though the question was a little embarrassing but he still hoped for an answer. Keith felt his brow furrow. "What?"

"My father and I were speaking last night," Noam said. "The Black Paladin said you were a prodigy, the best he'd ever seen. So I wondered, did you always want to be a pilot?"

Keith felt warmth seep into him at the thought of Shiro openly praising him. His opinion had always mattered, but for him to share it in front of royalty… The question filtered through, and he turned thoughtful. "I didn't have a normal family," he said finally. "One day at school, they had me take some kind of test, and after that I was sent to the garrison for training." He'd liked it there. The structure, the clearly defined roles. He'd found a purpose. And Shiro.

Noam picked at a loose thread on his tunic. "It sounds very exciting."

Something about the wistful tone made Keith curious. He was starting to realize that there was an awful lot they didn't know about Eylülen society. "Have you ever thought of piloting?"

He laughed, eyes flashing with amusement. "Me?"

"Could you?" Keith asked seriously. "If you wanted to?"

The mirth died in Noam's eyes, though he tried to cover it with a grin that kept slipping off his lips. "Oh. I suppose. It's not prohibited, but it would be – well, it just isn't done."

The gender roles were more sharply defined than they had first supposed, then. But that was true on earth, too, wasn't it? There weren't many outright limitations anymore, but there were still plenty of jobs that were dominated by either men or women. "What _will_ you do, then?"

For the first time, Noam didn't seem eager to make eye contact. Instead, he looked off toward the high wall separating the garden from the city. "I'll probably be a consort soon, like my father. Perhaps to a household on a nearby continent, one of those my family wishes to build good relationships with."

An uneasy feeling began to fill Keith's chest. "Are marriages here arranged?"

Noam scrunched up his nose at the word 'marriage', but he seemed to understand the concept if not the exact wording. He shrugged. "Most matches these days are based on mutual feelings. Though some..." He trailed off, abstracted.

Contrary to the opinions of his team, Keith wasn't totally oblivious to social cues, and he got what Noam was saying. At least in some cases, it seemed, prestige and position still played a part. However, that wasn't what interested him. "How would I do it? You know, if I wanted to match up with someone."

Keith had thought that the prince kind of slow, or at least painfully naïve, but perhaps he'd underestimated him. "Are you asking about my sister?"

He hedged. "Just in general."

"In general, if a woman is interested in a young man, she will make her intentions known. If things are of a serious nature, she may gain the approval of his family. However, more casual liaisons are not unheard of." Noam stared at Keith intently, as though wondering what else he might say. "My sister is popular."

Of course she was. Who would turn down the attentions of a royal figure, much less a future regent? It would take serious conviction to say 'no' to someone with that much influence and charisma. Keith seriously wondered if it had ever happened. If not, that would go a ways toward explaining Leh'n's forwardness. Rejection would have been the farthest thing from her mind, especially if she was "serious".

' _Lots of people are popular, and that doesn't mean they're jerks,'_ he reminded himself. There was no reason to believe that, once she realized how Lance felt, Leh'n wouldn't be a gentleman – er, lady – about it. But something about Noam's downcast expression had him doubting that.

"Noam," he asked, his voice too low to be picked up by the other Eylülen men around the fountain. "Would Leh'n be upset if Lance wasn't interested in any kind of 'liaison'."

The Eylülen boy hesitated. His body language was tense and drawn in, which made him look even younger. "Why would he not desire her attention?"

Keith was back to not liking this, none of it, at all. "Just pretend he didn't."

Noam was worrying his lip. Finally, he said, "Leh'n is forceful, unmindful of obstacles, and a fierce defender what she considers her purview. These are things that will make her a good ruler one day." He paused. "However, these are not always my favorite things about my sister."

It was as good as a warning, probably as close to one as Keith was going to get. Drat! Why was Lance so set about not going to Shiro about this, anyway? It was an unnecessary risk, and while Keith was usually the one neck deep in risky situations, _this_ he didn't understand. Shiro was more than just their leader. He was also…you know, an adult. He would have insight into these relationship…things. By comparison, Keith felt as insightful as a box of socket wrenches.

He shifted. The courtyard still possessed a noticeable lack of Lance. He was on the verge of grabbing up Noam by the collar and demanding to be lead to the latrine, but before he could make up his mind, Lance walked back through one of the arches. Keith breathed a sigh of relief…until he got a good look at him.

Lance was pale, and when one of Noam's cousins hurried up, towing him toward Hunk and the other young men, Lance allowed it without protest. But he didn't speak. He just went along, his face unnaturally blank. And Keith thought… Something deep is lurking here, something we don't know. And he was becoming less and less sure he could maneuver both him and Lance safely through the waters.

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** Pidge reaches a breaking point, and Lance seeks a moment of respite with his lion.


	8. Confessions on a Rooftop

**Chapter Eight  
** Confessions on a Rooftop

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair that night. The paladins took it privately so that they could prepare for the ceremonies taking place the following day. "There will be a celebration," Allura explained. "Fireworks, feasting. Afterwards, the queen will present the treaty we've drafted. There will be a formal ceremony, and then Voltron will have a new ally."

Hunk swallowed a particularly large bite. "Then we'll be back in space in no time! Kind of a shame, though. It's great here."

Three sets of eyes averted. Keith's turned toward Lance, who tipped his head resolutely away. Pidge, on the other hand, had no reason to keep silent. Shoving her chair back from the table so hard the dishes clattered, she gave a snarl of frustration and stomped out of the room before anyone could say anything to her.

Hunk wilted. "I guess I shouldn't have said that. Should I go apologize?"

Shiro was staring at the door Pidge had exited. "I think this has more to do with Pidge than you. Still, maybe I should –"

"I'll go," Lance said, already pushing himself up.

He checked the room Pidge shared with the princess. Nothing, but Lance did notice Pidge's satchel and computer were both gone. He eyed the open window. Yep, just like old times. Rightly guessing the path his teammate had taken, he soon found himself high on the palace roof under a sky heavy with stars. There he found Pidge, sitting with her legs crossed and her computer in front of her. The green headphones she'd carried all the way from earth were shoved over her ears, and she was staring up, up, up, up, just as she had on that fateful day at the garrison so long ago.

"Pidge," he announced himself, picking his way against the slope.

* * *

When she saw who was approaching, Pidge took off her headphones. She'd half-expected one of the others. Shiro maybe, who would scold her but also give good advice. Or Hunk, who probably felt guilty about her hissy fit and deserved an apology. Lance, though, was a surprise. Her lip jutted out. "What do _you_ want?"

He answered in an indirect, Lance-like way. "Oh, well. One of my teammates abandoned a table _without_ food goo on it, and she looked kind of upset, so I decided to check on her. What are _you_ doing?"

Pidge cut her eyes away, embarrassed. She tried to think up a retort, something that might send him scurrying away, but found she couldn't muster the meanness for it. Instead, her shoulders slumped. "I was sending a message to Coran. Asking if he needs help."

Lance was quiet, and Pidge figured he was thinking about what a coward she was for trying to run off before they made an agreement with the Eylülens. However, he surprised her. "I hadn't thought about it," he said softly. "We could, couldn't we? Take the lions, go back to the ship."

She was surprised by his wistful tone. "Allura won't like it," she said.

"You aren't asking her, I notice."

Pidge gripped the edge of the computer to keep it from toppling off her lap as she shifted around to face him. "Because she'll tell me no! She and Shiro have to think about the castle and Voltron. I get that. But I couldn't care less about diplomacy and manners and playing nice with these people. I hate it here."

Lance sat down beside her and propped an elbow on her shoulder, which was exactly like him. Lance wasn't overburdened by the concept of personal space, at least not within team Voltron. Hunk said he'd been like that for as long as they'd known each other. Sometimes it was annoying, but other times… She felt her hackles going down.

"They look at me like I'm weak," she complained.

"So? We know that bulky isn't better. You remember when you laid me out with your bayard that first day?"

A smile crept onto Pidge's face. "That was satisfying."

Lance rubbed his ribs as though remembering the jolt of electricity. "I bet. But seriously, Pidge, don't let them get you down. You kick butt."

Though she would never admit it, Pidge needed the affirmation. So much of the last two years, she'd felt helpless. Helpless to learn what became of her father and brother, helpless to find them. Yet being a paladin, flying with the Green Lion – those things made her feel strong and in control. Then came this place with its judgmental stares. She'd been feeling _small,_ and she hated that. Leave it to Lance to remind her in just a few words that the Eylülens were idiots.

Which didn't mean she planned to let him entirely off the hook. "Easy for you to say. You fit right in here."

He dropped his eyes, sending alarm bells ringing in Pidge's head. Lance only clammed up about things that he really, _really_ ought to share. She snagged his shirt. "Lance?"

"It's nothing. Leh'n is just showing me a lot of attention."

Of course, Pidge had noticed that. The heiress's eyes had followed Lance all over the dining hall that first night, but Pidge had assumed Lance didn't mind. They'd seemed to hit it off, actually. Hadn't they gone exploring all day yesterday? A surge of apprehension tugged at Pidge. Lance like to play the pursuer, but Pidge didn't know how he'd react if the coin was flipped. Maybe he didn't appreciate it but didn't know how to say so? Or, had Leh'n been rude to Lance? _Their_ Lance?

"Okay, spill," she demanded. "And don't leave anything out. You suck at lying."

Her rudeness provoked a smile, though not the cheeky one she was used to. This one was dimmer, less certain. "I don't know what to say. She likes me, but I don't feel the same way about her."

"Did you tell her that?"

Lance's nod was hesitant. "She…she didn't take it well."

"Have you told Shiro about this?" Lance looked uneasy, so he definitely hadn't. Which was ridiculous. Someone needed to watch his back, to keep things from getting out of control, if such a thing were still possible. Reading between the lines, it seemed likely that some lines had already been crossed. And don't think she wasn't going to get the details on all of _that_. "Have you told _anyone_?"

"Keith knows."

"Keith?" Talk about useless. Keith barely understood normal human interaction on a good day, and he had no sense of subtlety at all. He'd probably even agreed with Lance's dumb decision to handle this on his own. "Lance, listen. You might not want to hear this, but the best thing we can do is talk to Shiro."

"I already told you –"

"And it's stupid. Really, really stupid."

"It's not stupid. Look, I know you don't get it because you and Keith are prodigies and Shiro thinks you practically walk on water, but things aren't like that for me. He _told_ me to keep things together, to be on my best behavior. The castle-ship is practically a floating wreck over our heads. We _need_ this alliance. So, no, I'm not going to go running to mommy and daddy because someone kissed my neck and told me I'm beautiful. _That_ would be stupid."

Pidge's brain, which had been focused on what Lance said about her prodigy status, shimmied slightly in her skull. "She kissed your _neck_? Did she –"

" _Pidge_ ," Lance said, half demanding and half pleading. He massaged his forehead as though he were nursing a headache. "Please. At first I just didn't know what to think about it. And then she found me again this morning, and I've just been so…" He blew breath out through his mouth. "I keep thinking, I should be happy, you know?"

Pidge got it, she really did. She could imagine it under different circumstances. A knight lands on an alien planet and is wooed by a member of their royalty. The couple would fall in love and be tenderly devoted. Perhaps the knight might be duty-bound to leave for a while, but the lovers would always wait for the stolen moments they found in the midst of war. A love story. But apparently that was not happening here. Besides that, Lance was just a dumb teenager. And Leh'n was _old_.

"If she isn't taking 'no' for an answer," Pidge said, "that's reason to be concerned."

Lance groaned, flopping over onto the roof. Pidge though she heard a muffled, "This is so _weird_ ," coming from him. He turned slightly, and she could see part of his face peeking through his arm. His eyes had taken on a strange cast, something way too serious. He squinted past her, refusing to make eye contact. "She told me she was going to change my mind."

The bells had become klaxon alarms.

"And she kissed me again." He shivered. "It…it wasn't nice, Pidge."

Pidge was going to kill Heirness Léomel Leh'n the next time she saw her. She might even go get Keith and hunt her down right now. " _Lance_ , we need to talk to Shiro. This is serious!"

"We're leaving tomorrow," he said. "We'll go back to the castle, get everything fixed, and Leh'n and Eylül will be just another blip on our star charts."

"And what if something happens before we leave?"

"Nothing will happen," he said, breathing out and closing his eyes like he were making a wish. "Nothing will happen, because I've got my teammates looking out for me, right?"

Pidge sat upright, thinking fast. Her and Keith. Probably not Hunk, who would be too upset to keep this secret. And Shiro and Allura? They would definitely not be okay with someone messing with Lance. If they knew, they might even choose to leave Eylül, broken castle and all. "I could change my message to Coran," she suggested. "You could go back in Blue right now."

"What would people say when they found out? Shiro would know something was up." Lance looked at her. "Besides, Allura is counting on me."

Pidge's stomach turned over. She had learned a lot about Lance since they started this whole crazy journey, and she knew that last bit was enough to keep him here. She tried one more time, feebly. "We could make up something good."

He smiled at her. "Thanks, Pidge, but I'm alright. It will all be just fine."

With that wavery tone, Pidge wondered who he was trying to convince.

* * *

That night, Lance once again drifted on the edge of sleep without ever falling into it. Eventually, he gave up and slipped into the hall. This time, his guard gave him a sympathetic look but made no move to stop him. Lance wandered toward the window, but it wasn't his real destination. He wanted to see Blue.

The architecture of Eylül really was beautiful. As Lance slipped down the long halls, he was able to feel the coolness of the open air, to see the deep navy of the sky, which was overcast. He could smell the ocean. Then he turned the corner and almost ran into two figures walking with their arms linked. Backing up hastily, he stammered an apology, "S-sorry, I wasn't –"

"The blue paladin," said a mild yet familiar voice.

Lance looked up, and immediately his heart sank. The person who had spoken was an older, white-haired woman. She wasn't wearing the mother-of-pearl circlet, but there was no mistaking her dignified expression. It was Queen Léomel. "Majesty," he murmured, belatedly touching his hand to his forehead.

Her lips peeked into a small smile. "Well, this is a surprise. Your guardians tell me the paladins of Voltron are quite restless, but I still didn't expect to see you up at such an hour. Could you not sleep?" Lance didn't know what answer she wanted, so he merely shook his head. In response, the queen beckoned with one hand. "Come here, child."

Obediently, he drew closer. The queen touched his chin and looked into his eyes for a long time. "My daughter has much to say about you. I see she has not spoken entirely from a position of passion. You have a strong face."

"But very worried eyes," said Eitan, her consort. He stepped away from the queen, and Lance felt the gentle pressure of his hands on either shoulder. He had to choke back a sudden urge to cry. No one had touched him like that since the last time he saw his father.

The queen asked, "Are you well?"

Lance sniffed, his heart aching. In a way this was worse than his run-in with Keith and Pidge. To them, at least, he had been able to talk about what was bothering him. But there was no way he could tell the queen. He took a moment to frame a response that would not betray his true feelings. "I was looking for the courtyard where we left our lions."

"Ah, the lions," Eitan said, interest flaring. "We have been told by your princess that they are more like living animals than machines. Does your lion pine for you when you are gone as a pet might?"

Lance considered. It was true that it was a strain to be away from their lions for too long. They were joined at the crux of soul and spirit in a way that was hard to explain if you hadn't experienced it, but it had only been a few days. Still, Lance needed to bathe in Blue's calming spirit. He didn't know if he could face tomorrow without her.

"They definitely aren't pets, but –" he hesitated before realizing that the truth would make the most sense. "I promised her that I would take her out for a swim before we left here."

Understanding filled the two royal persons, who looked at him with what he swore was fondness. "And did you find our oceans to your satisfaction?"

"Yes," Lance said, thinking of the spaghetti spirals and the paddling fish creatures. He could still feel the fizzy current, soothing him in a similar way to being with Blue. Being in the water was always best.

"There are leviathans in the depths," the queen said thoughtfully, "but I assume your beast will keep you well protected. It is, after all, a vehicle of war."

It was true, though Lance had so long thought of his lion as a living companion that, even though they had fought many battles together, it seemed strange to think of Blue that way. He was about to ask if could go, but the queen's face halted him. He could see the deep lines of her brow, the pursing of her mouth. "Is everything alright, Your Majesty?"

He didn't expect her words to be so solemn and thoughtful. "Your princess has been telling us of Zarkon, this so-called emperor of the galaxy. I am disturbed by the stories of his atrocities, but I find it difficult to conceptualize so great a power."

Eitan also looked troubled, and Lance began to understand. This news was fresh to them, just as it had been for him not so long ago. However, their initiation had not been a run-in with a Galra battleship, bearing down on them with its cannons. They had only stories. And suddenly he was moved by a need to help them understand.

"Majesty, the Galra threat is extremely real. I've seen myself what they can do."

Queen Léomel prevaricated. "Eylül has a thousand ships ready at its defense."

"And Zarkon has a thousand-thousand," Lance said. "And not ground-based ships or ships on the sea, but ships that cut through space like a knife, traveling in an instant from one galaxy to another. You wouldn't even know they were coming before they were already here. Your people might be taken captive, forced into hard labor or to fight in their arenas. Or maybe the Galra would decide they don't need your world. They destroyed Altea. The entire planet. This is a power they have, and Zarkon's heart is black enough to use it." He saw their wretched faces and pressed, "Please. Understand. I've seen a star map with too many cries for help to name. The Galra have had ten thousand years to expand their empire, and there is nothing to prevent them from coming here."

"If what you say is true," the queen said, "If it is all true, then how can one small force – four males and one sickly female – hope to oppose them?"

"Because magic," Lance said, as serious as he could despite how ludicrous it sounded. He rubbed his forehead, feeling Blue there. She crooned to him, which made his lips twitch despite the deadly seriousness of the situation. "We were just stupid kids back on Earth. Nothing obvious made us special. But we didn't come upon the lions by accident."

Queen Léomel stared. "You stake everything on this inexplicable bond?"

"On destiny," Lance said firmly. "Voltron is the Defender of the Universe, and so we'll win. We have to."

Eitan was still holding him, and as he spoke the older man squeezed. "That is quite the job for a young man."

"Yeah, well," Lance said. "What can I say? We're all born to be part of something. Right?"

Queen Léomel was back to looking thoughtful. She murmured something the lion translating software downloaded into his brain didn't catch. Then she nodded. "We'll let you go swim with your lion now, blue paladin."

"Lance," he said, though he was grateful to be finished with this weird audience, whatever it was.

"Lance," Eitan said, letting him go. He gestured down a darkened passage. "Go that way. There will be a stair that leads to the courtyard."

They watched him until he passed out of sight, and then he was alone. But not for long. Lance reached the courtyard and found Blue waiting. In a blink of an eye he was caught up, and they leapt over the palace walls and dove deep down into the depths of the sea. Lance breathed as the world disappeared into the murky wine-colored world below, immersed in its ancient paths, its sacred mysteries, and Blue's deep voice murmuring, whispering, comforting.

"I missed you, girl," he rasped, eyes awash with tears. But Blue didn't judge. As always, she urged him to speak from the depths of himself and hide no more. He could almost hear her voice: ' _I'm here._ '

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** The celebration begins with some subtle manipulation and goes downhill from there. Keith and Pidge do their best, but is it enough?

Author's Note: By the way, I just wanted to say how grateful I am to those of you who have been leaving reviews. There was an influx of new readers in this last chapter, as well as some who've been faithfully commenting all along the way. I want you to know how encouraged I am reading your impressions on each chapter. Thank you so much!


	9. Just One Dance

**Chapter Nine  
** Just One Dance

* * *

From the moment the sun rose the following morning, everything was abuzz. People crowded the streets, and decorations went up on every pole and awning. The palace, too, was embellished, its airy loveliness becoming even more impressive. Meanwhile, good smells wafted through the halls, making mouths water. Getting ready took most of the day, until finally, as the hour approached, Shiro called them together.

"This is it," Shiro said. "As long as nothing unforeseen happens, by the end of the night we should have an agreement that will allow us to take care of the castle for some time to come."

"What do you mean by unforeseen?" Hunk wondered. "Like, an earthquake? An attacking robeast? Stepping on someone's toes on the dance floor?"

Shiro lifted his eyes, and Lance could practically see him counting to ten. "While we have no control over an act of God – or Zarkon – for heaven's sake, please avoid being the cause of any incidents."

Lance caught Keith and Pidge sharing a look. He bit his own lip. He had no intention of causing an incident. This was going to be simple. One more night + shiny metals = castle. Easy. He only hoped his two inflammatory teammates honored their promise. He could handle Leh'n. It was all going to be fine.

Allura folded her hands together. "This is quite a triumph. To be able to come back to a land my father once visited and forge a new alliance. I know it would make him proud." Lance's heart sank even lower. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he were the reason the princess lost that wistful but happy expression.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Shiro opened it. "Heiress Leh'n, Noam. This is a surprise."

Lance went cold as the two royal siblings came into the room. Both were dressed lavishly, and Noam's face was dotted with pink freckles. He smiled when he saw Keith, who gave a brief nod. Leh'n, however, had eyes only for Lance. He turned his head stubbornly away.

"You all look wonderful," the heiress complimented.

The princess thanked her. "We appreciate you ensuring we were able to dress in Eylülen style this evening."

They were, indeed, costumed after the fashion of their hosts. For the princess, this was a sweeping gown, gathered at the waist and shoulders. Pidge and the boys had all been given what were essentially harem pants, loose but gathered at the ankle. They looked elegant and, of course, properly color-coded. Efforts had even been made to fix Pidge's hair into something other than a thatch of half-combed tangles. Lance had chosen _not_ to wear the cosmetic speckles, though Hunk had caught wind of the practice and was currently decorated in gold.

Noam squirmed. "Now?"

Leh'n favored him with an indulgent expression, then turned her gaze to Allura. "In honor of our new alliance, I have brought gifts for all of the representatives of Voltron. For the princess, a circlet is fitting."

Allura adjusted the band against her brow. It was far heavier than her usual jeweled pieces, but she thanked their host graciously. Pidge was given a torque that hung around her neck. Hunk, a pair of bracelets, one for each wrist. Keith accepted a ring without much grace, holding it in his hand until Allura glared and he reluctantly jammed it on his middle finger. Shiro, perhaps in some misguided attempt to off put his "womanliness" was given a necklace with dainty pink stones. Against his broad chest it looked ridiculous, but he still bowed his head. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

Finally, there was only Lance. Leh'n stepped in front of him. "I listened to your concerns," she spoke quietly. "But now favor has been conferred to all. There is no reason for you to reject what I offer."

Noam was beside her, and from the container he carried, she lifted an object that appeared to be made of the thinnest silver wire, intricately woven into the spiral of a sea shell. Set in the center was a single pearl-like stone. Lance was forced to remain still as Leh'n gently carded his hair, threading the ornament into place.

"There," she said once it was affixed. She leaned back to admire the effect. "It suits you, don't you think?"

Lance didn't like being coerced into accepting this 'gift'. Nonetheless, as he felt Allura and Shiro's eyes on him, he forced numb lips to move. "Thank you."

Leh'n leaned in so that her words were shared only between the two of them. "It is my delight, one whom I favor."

Lance caught sight of Keith and Pidge seething in the background, but thank Alfor, they didn't make any sudden moves. Lance himself was distracted by the press of the pin against his scalp. It was cold and close. Yet he would endure it. What choice did he have?

* * *

The festivities began with a parade through the streets of the capitol. Colorful lights lined every byway, and the sky was lit up in marvelous arrays the likes of which Lance had never seen on Earth. Yet though he should have been filled with wonder, the fireworks barely registered. His mind was overloaded with apprehension. Keith and Pidge stayed close. He had to give it to them, they were definitely not planning on letting him out of their sight. In fact, since Leh'n had arrived with her gifts, they had only grown more determined.

"Can you believe her?" Pidge hissed the moment they were able to speak, barely keeping her voice low enough not to be overheard. She tugged at the necklace around her neck as though she wanted to tear it off. "That was the most manipulative thing I've ever seen."

Keith didn't even keep up pretense. He tugged the ring off and tossed it into a potted plant without so much as a backward look. Then he reached for Lance's hair. "Come here."

Lance shoved his hand back. "Don't. She probably won't notice if you dump yours, but she'll definitely notice if I don't wear mine. Again."

" _Again?_ " Pidge squeaked. "What do you mean, 'again'?"

"Lance," Keith hissed. Just that, his name.

He was starting to get irritated. "Don't 'Lance' me. It was a necklace. She sent it that first night, but I never wore it. I stuffed it under the bed and tried to forget about it."

Pidge pressed the heels of her palms against her head, groaning. "She sounds way more serious than I thought. Is there anything else you haven't told us?"

Lance considered. _Was_ there anything else that he hadn't disclosed, something they might need to know? He'd gone through that day in the city over and over in his mind, but all he came up with was that he was an idiot. He had been utterly oblivious, and look where it had gotten him. A thought did occur, seemingly out of nowhere. "I don't think the Eylülens really get how important Voltron is. Leh'n said she was going to protect me, and I don't think she just meant from Zarkon."

Pidge had reached her threshold. She looked about five seconds tearing her hair out. "That's it, the final straw! Keith, we've got to tell Shiro. Do you not hear what he's saying? If the Eylülens don't really understand how important Voltron is, then how can we trust them?"

"I hear," Keith said, looking doubtful.

"No." Lance shook his head. "We don't need them to understand anything. They just need to give us the alloy Coran needs, and that's already been decided."

"But Lance –"

"I said no!" he exploded, pushed beyond stage whispers. He felt prickles at the back of his eyes and cursed out loud, hating himself for the emotion shoving against the barriers he'd built in order to get through this night. He could not cry like a baby. He was a hero, a warrior. "I told you, I don't want them to know."

When Pidge murmured, it was filled with sympathy rather than annoyance. "Lance." It seemed she'd hit on what had upset him, because she said, "You do know that you shouldn't be embarrassed about this, right?"

Lance wanted to snort. A snarling kind of smile actually ripped his face in half, and he sneered, "Embarrassed? Of course I'm embarrassed. Stupid Lance who always tries to charm the ladies. Well, now he got his wish. I've been asking for it, and now I've got it. This is my fault."

Fire flared in Keith's eyes. "This is not your fault."

"Oh, yeah? Weren't you – and you, Pidge – teasing me about exactly that when we first got here?"

Both of them looked at one another, and he could see they were upset. Maybe they were even sorry, but they shouldn't be. Lance had created this mess, and now he was going to have to see it through. Hopefully without turning himself into an object of mockery to those whose approval mattered to him most in the world. People who _for once_ thought he was being useful just for being who he was. Not because he was finally acting like Keith. Not because he got lucky, or made one decent shot, or happened to stumble into the right place and time. Because he was the blue paladin, because he had the potential to be a good diplomat. Because they trusted him. Well, he wasn't throwing that away just because Leh'n scared him to death, or because he had dreams of lips like fire, or because Keith and Pidge felt a little guilty they'd taken their frustration with this place out on him.

"If you two care about me at all, you'll keep your mouths shut and help me get through this. Please."

Two sets of unhappy but resigned eyes gazed back at him. Neither of them were sure about this, but first one and then the other nodded. "Okay," Keith said. "But if she touches you, I'm not going to be held responsible for what I do."

"Whatever you say, gimpy," Lance said, because it was something normal-Lance would say.

As predicted, the insult took Keith's tension down a notch. It always did. He squeezed Lance's arm, a bit too hard, but it was still a promise to be _there_. "Let's go, then."

"Once more night," Lance agreed, and steeled himself for whatever might come.

* * *

Once the music started, it was hard not to have mixed feelings. Lance couldn't help but be reminded of the time he'd spent with Leh'n under the colored lanterns, and that brought all his complicated emotions into the foreground. How did they get from that moment of total freedom to _this_? When he thought about how much he'd enjoyed himself that day, how hard his heart had been beating when they danced together, how good it felt to be chosen, special…

Of course, the dancing in the palace was not the same, although Hunk was clearly having a blast. He'd been invited onto the floor several times, and whenever Lance saw him he looked flushed and happy. Keith didn't dance. His injured foot was a good excuse, but his curt, rude responses whenever women approached him did an even better job. The real surprise of the evening was Allura. Lance had noticed several eyeing her hopefully, but the only Eylülen she approached was Noam, who was so excited he practically tripped out of his jeweled sandals. And then there was Shiro. When she stepped in front of him, he responded with a soft smile and slipped his hand into hers.

Lance watched from the sidelines. He had been approached. Oh, he'd definitely been approached, but after the first few times he became aware of an unseen undercurrent. Women came up to him with expectant, flashing eyes – nervous or confident – but then a strange look would pass over their face and they would duck their heads and leave. At first, Lance wasn't sure what was going on. Then he caught his reflection in one of the wall ornaments.

The seashell hair pin.

How did they know? His nearest guess was the pearl. He'd only seen that iridescent material worn by a few: Noam, Leh'n, Eitan, and Queen Léomel herself. Lance wasn't sure of the significance, but he had no doubt that the tiny speck woven into his hair was a symbol, one that every Eylülen who saw him understood. It almost made him wish he'd allowed Keith to yank it off his head and throw it into a flower pot.

And apparently word was spreading. Where once he'd gotten prospective looks, now there were surreptitious glances. As the bubble of murmuring inquiry grew, Lance felt his shoulders tightening. He told himself to simply wait the situation out, but an unnamed dread was growing. He bore his fingernails into his palms in a vain attempt at self-comfort, but mostly it just made his hands sore.

Hunk chose that moment to stumble off the dance floor, almost into his arms. "Buddy! Why aren't you dancing?"

Lance struggled to force a smile onto his face. "Guess my popularity has worn out."

His friend laughed, high on the celebration: the noise, the food, and a fizzy drink that Lance suspected might be just a little alcoholic. Hunk thrust Lance under his arm, squeezing so tight their foreheads knocked together. "That never stopped you before! Come on. Want to go together?"

It was tempting. Hunk was safe, but two things kept Lance from responding. One was guilt about keeping his best friend out of the loop. Once everything came out – and it would, eventually – Hunk would be hurt, maybe even mad. Forgiveness would come, but Lance still felt like crap for not telling him. The other thing was that he just couldn't bear the pretense. It was hard enough to hold his smile now. "Sorry, Big Guy. I'm not feeling good. Maybe it's better for me to take it easy tonight."

Predictably, Hunk's face fell. He pressed his hand to Lance's forehead. "What's wrong? You don't feel like you've got a fever. If anything, you're kind of clammy."

Lance swallowed. Why was this so hard? "I'm okay, Hunk. Go have fun. It seems like tonight _you're_ the ladies' man."

That brought a funny grin to his friend's face. He was so clearly enjoying himself that Lance grew even more determined not to spoil things. He gave his buddy a shove, and with only a moment's hesitation, Hunk shot him a wink, a little wave, and let another woman take his hand.

Lance continued watching for a while, but then he was joined by Keith. His fellow pilot leaned against a pillar, folding his arms. "How are you holding up?"

Lance thought about the hairpin. "Okay."

"You've been standing here alone for a long time. You turning people away?"

Lance snorted. "Like you, you mean? No. They've just been…leaving me alone." He didn't elaborate. Keith was on a fine enough edge already.

"Maybe it's the fact that a certain someone has been staring at you all night."

In truth, Lance was avoiding thinking about that. The queen and Leh'n had been presiding over the festivities all evening, but Lance had made it his goal to keep his back firmly averted from them. However, that hadn't stopped the prickly feeling on his neck. "I'm trying to ignore her."

"Looks like you might not be able to," Keith said, unfolding his arms.

Lance understood what he meant when he saw Leh'n moving through a crowd that separated as she passed. When she reached him, she held out her hand. "A dance," she said, and it was not a question.

Keith moved subtly, but Lance waved him off before he could do anything overtly hostile. He didn't want to dance with Leh'n, but they were near the end, and what was a little discomfort, really? Women on earth had been dealing with boorish behavior for centuries. He could handle it a few more hours. So he gave his worried comrade a reassuring grin and let Leh'n draw him onto the dance floor.

At first he was too aware of how close they were to think about anything but the music buzzing in his ears. He didn't resist the movement, fighting himself instead of her. Hemmed in by the other whirling bodies, it was as though a veil of privacy had dropped over them. Leh'n hummed in his ear, her head dipped so that her cheek just touched the crown of his head. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

His lips compressed. "You've made that kind of difficult. No one will come near me."

"It's appropriate for them to be respectful." Leh'n's eyes strayed to his hair, confirming his suspicions about the little token she'd given him. "Just as it is right for me to declare my intentions."

"Declaring your intentions works best when both parties are aware of what's going on," Lance hissed.

She looked him in the eye, and in that moment he saw much: stubbornness, pride, and a single-minded determination that would defy all rebuff. But he also saw something else, something that, in a strange way, reminded him of Shiro. "Sometimes an animal with its paw in a snare will fight back," she told him. "Even against one who would set them free."

Lance said, "I'm not in a trap."

Leh'n pressed his side, just enough to bring the pain of his bruises to mind. "You have not been safe in your current position. That is not acceptable. Please, dear one. Don't fight me. Instead, let us enjoy one another."

"I don't want to enjoy anything with you."

As before, Lance's defiance changed something in Leh'n. One moment, she was entreating him with gentleness and words of protection. The next her displeasure was clear. She spoke. "I said that I would protect you, and I will. Even from yourself, if need be. You will accept this."

Lance gritted his teeth together. "I won't."

The music had drawn to a close, and couples were separating, but Lance and Leh'n stood still. She leaned in as though to initiate another kiss, but when he yanked his head away, she let him. Leh'n stepped back, staring at him with unknown emotion. "A sip from the vine _is_ best savored," she said, her parting words. "But I _do_ plan to drink my fill."

With that, she retreated to her mother, the queen. Lance remained. After a moment, he made his way off the dance floor. Pidge and Keith were waiting for him. He let them draw him between them, though he didn't meet their apprehensive eyes.

"Lance?" Keith put a hand on his arm, but Lance shoved him off.

At a volume almost too low to be heard, he murmured, "I want to go home."

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** The final ceremony begins. That's it. No more details for you. :D

Author's Note: My original intension was to post this part tomorrow, but readers have been so kind. In just one day, I received more reviews for the last chapter than any before it. So I figured, why not go ahead and post? Consider this chapter the pin you yank out of a grenade before you throw it. And thank you, all of you, for your outpouring of comments and support!


	10. With this Hand, I Take Thee

**Chapter Ten  
** With this Hand, I Take Thee

* * *

The ceremony of alliance had begun. Everyone could see how proud Allura was. Though she had inherited a war, her father and her people had always been networkers and diplomats. It wasn't difficult to see that this was the part of Altea's legacy that she most cherished. She stood with her head high, her hands pressed into one another with anticipation.

Lance held himself still, watching from his place beside the other paladins as the Queen, who had been sitting on a low cabriole, raised her hand and the hall died down. She stood, her mantle flowing around her. "Emissaries of Altea, in these last days, our people have reunited after a long separation. Now we come together formally as friends. Eylül, rich in resources, will supply you with the means to battle an enemy of all free people, Zarkon of the Galran Empire. In exchange, you will launch a series of beacons to alert us to danger earlier than our own technology will allow. This you will do, and this we will do. So we have decided."

Allura spoke in agreement. "I welcome this friendship and pledge our defense of your people."

The crowds murmured as both women moved to a table, upon which the document had been placed. As the queen inscribed her name, she also made her oath, "So I swear."

Allura took the writing instrument and wrote her name in the true characters of her race, answering in echoed words, "So I swear."

And it was done. The sound of stomping filled the space, Eylülen applause. Lance clapped his hands with the other humans, though his uneasiness had not gone away. He exchanged glances with Keith and found him looking edgy. Was this it?

Pleased, the queen nodded at Allura. "So it is done. It seems, then, that there is only one measure remaining."

Allura looked perplexed. "One more measure?"

"Yes," Queen Léomel said, turning to the paladins. Her eyes locked on Lance, who went rigid when she raised her arm. "Come forward, blue paladin."

Murmurs broke out all around him. For the subjects of Eylül, these held a note of excitement, but Lance could feel the confusion of his friends. Finally, his frozen feet responded to the royal summons. As one disconnected from his own body, he moved beside Allura. She looked at him with a question on her face. "Lance?"

Before he could answer, Queen Léomel said, "As the final part of the ceremony, my daughter will make her claim on your paladin."

The air went out of the room, then came back with a roar. Through ears stuffed with cotton, Lance heard Hunk's cry of dismay, "Her _WHAT?"_ even as the others voiced their protestations. Shiro had gone completely still, and Allura's mouth hung open. "Excuse me, but I don't understand."

"I will explain," Leh'n said. She had come forward to join her mother, and now she took Lance's hand. Holding it firmly, her eyes bore into his. "The bridge between our people has been rebuilt. Now, as a symbol of that union, we shall form another. I take your paladin under my care, into my house. I take him to cherish and to hold. Evermore he shall be mine, until the sea recedes or death separates us. So I swear."

Lance shook his head, panicking. "No."

Enmity flared in Leh'n's eyes, but before she could respond, someone else did. It was Shiro. He moved like a shadow, his prosthetic fist clenched so tightly that Lance heard the casing creak. Lance didn't even see his pinching movement until Leh'n withdrew her hand with a bark of pain. When next he blinked, Lance was looking at Leh'n from behind Shiro's back.

"Shiro?"

A dark eye glanced back at Lance, then Shiro turned resolutely to Leh'n. "Absolutely not. There will be no oaths or claiming or anything else regarding my people."

"You would reject such an honor?" Leh'n asked. "Is there not an alliance between our kind?"

The other paladins had approached, and Lance couldn't help but noticed that both Pidge and Keith had their bayards in hands. Hunk draped an arm around Lance from behind, and Lance couldn't remember the last time he'd seen his buddy so on edge. Allura, on the other hand, barely seemed to know how to respond to this unexpected turn of events. "I insist that you clarify, Queen Léomel. We did not speak about any union of this kind."

The queen seemed surprised. "My daughter said she made herself quite clear. Did your paladin not discuss it with you?"

Allura looked at Lance, who wished that the ground would open up and swallow him. He shook his head. "I said no," he insisted, willing them to believe him. "I told her no."

It was clear from Allura's dismayed expression that she was beginning to get the picture. Shiro, too. It was clear that Lance's attempts to avoid a scene had failed spectacularly, and, worse, they both knew he had deliberately kept them in the dark. Shiro turned back to Leh'n. "I am leader of Voltron. State your intentions to me."

Leh'n accepted his challenge. "I would take him as my consort."

It was the plainest she had spoken, and Lance blanched. It wasn't what he wanted. He was meant to be in space, with his weird space family. Flying in Blue, fighting for the universe. Even for an alliance, he didn't want to remain here. But was their relationship with these people more important? Was it even a possibility that he would have to stay?

Shiro's voice was cold. "Even if it were mutual, I would refuse. Among our people, Lance is too young to make that kind of decision. In that sense, he's still a child."

"Perhaps a child soldier," Leh'n said. " _You're_ the one who endangers him. _You_ send him out against the forces of an empire you claim has swallowed worlds. _I_ would make sure he lived a life free of such danger and fear. I would protect him."

"Protect him?" Keith snarled. "You're the one he needs protecting from. He told you how he felt. What gives you the right to do whatever you want, even if it means using force?"

Lance felt Hunk jerk when he heard the word 'force' and wished Keith had chosen a different one. It implied that things had gone farther than they had, and they _hadn't_. He closed his eyes. _'It was just kissing,'_ he told himself. Repeated it, for good measure. ' _Just kissing, and maybe a little touching. That's all.'_

There was a whining sound. Shiro's hand had begun to glow purple. He looked every inch the Champion in that moment, one second from slaying their new ally. Lance had to stop him from doing something stupid. "Shiro!" he cried. With difficulty, he extricated himself from Hunk's octopus grasp. "Shiro, don't. I'm fine. See?"

Very slowly, the purple light flickered and died. Frowning, Shiro looked at him from head to foot. With an ache in his stomach, Lance wondered what he was trying to discern. Whatever it was, the tiniest measure of fury died away. Shiro put his weaponized hand, now-harmless, on Lance's shoulder. "Are you?"

Was he? He was. Or, else, he was going to be.

Lance turned to Leh'n. "Leh'n. I wish I'd understood from the beginning what you wanted. Maybe it wouldn't have come to this. But the fact is that no matter how much I like you, I could never have a relationship with someone who didn't listen when they got an answer they didn't like." He looked back at his friends. It gave him the strength to continue. "This is my family, and space is where I belong, at least for the moment. I have a duty, and I am not staying here. Right now, I guess we all belong a little bit to the universe. Right guys?"

Though he spoke from the heart, he hadn't expected the reaction of his friends. Hunk was glassy eyed, and even Keith was nodding. And Shiro… Shiro looked at Lance like he was proud, while Allura wore the same expression she had on the night by the window. "Spoken like a true blue paladin," she murmured.

A bark of laughter shattered the mood. Leh'n shook her head. "Pretty words. But foolish. Will you save the universe? Children guided by an unnatural man and a princess who doesn't even lead her own forces? Forgive me for not putting much confidence in your abilities. _If_ you tell the truth to begin with."

Allura and the others flinched. Just as Lance had feared, it was becoming clear that this so-called alliance had been on shaky ground even before these most recent revelations. How could they have any meaningful relationship with a people who didn't understand the threat they were faced with or the role their allies played in defending against that threat?

Lance narrowed his eyes. "Leh'n, you're wrong. And if you don't believe us, I just hope your entire species doesn't have to pay for it."

Amber eyes blazed. Despite all that had come before, Lance had never seen her look at him that way. He felt sure that if she was still holding his hand, he would be sporting more than just bruises. She said, "You have no right to speak to me like that, you _fel'ra cortem_."

Noam gasped. The words she spoke didn't translate, but Lance didn't need a Eylül-English dictionary to know a line had been crossed. Nor was he the only one, because from the cabriole, a male voice spoke for the first time.

"That is enough." Eitan came forward amidst surprised muttering. He joined the queen before facing Leh'n. Lance saw his anger. He said to her, "How dare you speak this way. Have you grown so petulant that you ignore what is plainly stated? You are not a child. There is no excuse for such selfishness or short-sightedness."

Leh'n opened her mouth, perhaps to argue, but before she could Queen Léomel spoke. "No, do not answer. Your behavior tonight has been appalling, and it seems that there is more to answer for than is yet known." She shook her head, looking tired. "You shame me, daughter."

"Mother," Leh'n began.

But the queen waved her hand, refusing to hear. "Eylül may be led by women, but that does not make men our lesser partners. It is true that your father and I were matched because of political as well as personal reasons, but I never would have accepted had he not been one whom my heart loved or in whom I had no faith." She held out her hand, which Eitan took. "Your father is my counterbalance and my confidant. Without him, I could not lead as I do. Such a partnership cannot be coerced. That you would even entertain the thought that it could be…well, this is something worth examining, both in your character and in our city."

The queen looked at Allura. "Princess, I fear that harm may have been done while you were under my protection and in my home. For this, you have my deepest apologies."

The muscles in Allura's face were tense, though she was clearly set on withholding her personal feelings. She gave a stiff nod of acknowledgement, but said no more.

Lance was surprised when Queen Léomel came to him. She held out her hands, which, with only a slight hesitation, Lance accepted. She squeezed gently. "Blue paladin, for days I heard the words of your leaders about the Galran empire which threatens us, yet my understanding was clouded. My intellect was closed to so great an evil. Finally I came to understand, but not from carefully worded statements around a briefing table. It was not until last night, hearing you speak so earnestly, that I was able to understand the evil that encroaches on our home. I see now we cannot be complacent. We need allies with courage and knowledge we ourselves do not possess. You may seem small and very young to my sensibilities, but I believe I have seen the strength of your heart." She looked at the other paladins. "I can only believe that your strength is echoed in your companions. And if this is true, I will trust you. Eylül will support the warriors of Voltron. We will repair your ship, and we will be your friends." She met his eyes. "I understand that you have been wronged. I will do all in my power to make it right, and I ask for your forgiveness. Will you grant me this?"

His throat tight, Lance struggled. Yet somehow he managed to offer up a rather strangled, "Yes."

The queen looked at him with kind eyes. "You truly are a beautiful soul. It's a shame that you will not be staying. I would have been proud to call you my son. But you have a destiny, do you not?"

He blinked back tears. Destiny? He certainly hoped so. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"It is my deepest pleasure." She turned to Leh'n. "We must speak."

Leh'n was no longer a pillar of indignation. The tide had turned, and she knew it. Her shoulders were bowed. "Yes, Mother."

The queen nodded, then to Allura she said, "Of course, you are welcome here for as long as you wish to stay. However, I understand that you may be more comfortable taking your leave."

"The night has been long," Allura said, "and there are things which our team needs to discuss. We will leave tonight and return with the castle-ship in the morning."

"So shall it be," said Queen Léomel. She bowed, and then she and her family began a long, slow retreat from the hall. Lance watched them go. Only once did Leh'n meet his eyes. There was still anger there, but also something else. Uncertainty. Perhaps even remorse. Time, he supposed, would tell. But he didn't plan on being here to find out.

Shiro was the first to approach, and Lance's gaze dropped like a stone. As his leader's boots entered his field of vision, he had a flashback to the garrison. He could almost hear Iverson barking in his face. But Shiro didn't shout. "Lance," he said quietly.

Lance knew that Shiro was waiting for him to stop staring at the ground like a coward, but it was hard. Finally, with great effort, he meet the eyes of his mentor and his friends. What he saw completely overwhelmed him. Shiro didn't look angry or disappointed, but rather…distraught. He braced his hand on Lance's shoulder once again, and it was so gentle that Lance wanted to cry.

Shiro asked, "Really, Lance. Are you alright?"

Lance knew he wouldn't get out of this without giving a full explanation. However, at least he was here, with his team. At least he knew that there would be time to sort out all that had happened. At least he could finally tell them everything.

Lance looked at his team, feeling the weight of the evening, and asked, "Can we go?"

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** Epilogue! Team Voltron figures out the aftermath of their journey to Eylül.


	11. Space Family

**Epilogue  
** Space Family

* * *

Lance took his time returning to the castle. Days of poor sleep and stress were beginning to catch up with him. If his ride hadn't been a sentient robot lion, it probably wouldn't have been safe for him to fly. As it was, he longed for the safety and solitude of Blue's cockpit. He needed her if he was going to regain enough balance to face the inquisition that was surely waiting for him when he rejoined the others.

Eventually, though, she guided him back to the hanger. When they landed, he leaned back in the seat and breathed out. "Girl, I don't know if I can do this."

A rumbling sound filled his ears and heart. He felt her answer. Maybe there would be ramifications. Maybe there should be, because he had been wrong. But his friends wouldn't be angry. They loved him.

"I don't know about that," Lance said, rubbing his eyes. "This was my chance to do something right for a change, and I blew it." Blue was not subtle about how she felt about that. She gave him a firm nudge, and he reluctantly sat up. "Alright, I'm going."

He made his way down the hatch, but before he could even plant his feet on solid ground he was enveloped in an embrace. Lance gasped around the fabric of his buddy's tunic. "Hunk, that hurts." The grip loosened only slightly, which just went to show how upset his friend was. Usually that kind of talk would have Hunk withdrawing immediately.

Surprise, surprise, it was Keith who came to his rescue. "If you keep this up, he's going to suffocate, and that's not happening until I get a chance to murder him at least once or twice for all of this."

Lance took a deeper breath as Hunk withdrew to arm's length. Guilty, he looked at his old friend. "I'm sorry," he said. "I should have told you."

"Why didn't you? We've always told each other everything. Did you think I wouldn't care?"

His denial was an immediate, "No!" Lance had actually feared the opposite, that Hunk would care so much he wouldn't let Lance go on playing the long game. He'd feared his friend's belief in others, because Hunk was always better at that than Lance. _He_ wouldn't have doubted Allura and Shiro, but Lance hadn't been willing to take the risk.

Perhaps Hunk knew what he was thinking, because he sighed. "Come here." He reached for another hug. With their faces pressed together, he whispered, "You and me, later. But that can wait. Right now I'm just glad you're okay."

Lance soaked in the comfort of the familiar embrace. When he drew back he felt both stronger and more wobbly than before. He looked sideways at Keith and Pidge. "Um, I guess I owe you guys an apology, too."

Keith acknowledged him with a stiff, uncomfortable roll of his shoulders, but Lance thought he looked not-unhappy. "What are teammates for?"

"Probably not for dragging you out of messy, forced courtships on alien planets," Lance said. "But thanks anyway."

"We do need to talk about this," Pidge said. "It could have been really bad."

Lance cringed. "I know."

"'Do you?" she insisted.

Hunk seemed to catch her drift. "She's right, Lance. This wasn't the kind of secret you should have kept."

He decided to be honest. "At first, I thought I was overreacting. Leh'n was nice to me. We flirted, danced. It even felt nice when she told me I was beautiful." He looked down, feeling miserable. "Maybe I led her on."

More squeezing. It was Hunk's natural reaction to messy situations. Lance just felt disgusted with himself. He couldn't seem to say what he wanted to say. How could he make them understand? Pidge came to the rescue. "Lance, I want you to pretend your little sister was in your place. Now think about what you just said."

Lance did. Someone had been flattering, preferential. But did that mean that Leh'n was entitled to assume he wanted to be in a relationship with her? It was at this point that realization began to dawn. He blinked, peering at Pidge. She was smirking, the brat.

"Sounds pretty dumb, right?"

"Maybe," he admitted. "I still feel responsible."

Keith crossed his arms. "It's _her_ fault. Let's all agree to that."

"Hear, hear," Pidge said, but she also took her time pinning Lance under a stern look. "Seriously, Cassanova. If you're going to keep being so…well, _Lance-_ ish, this might happen again. But we're not cool with someone messing with you. Got it?"

Lance was fighting an emotional scene. "Um, okay?"

Pidge pinched him with her sharp fingernails. "Boys," was her parting epitaph. "It's like trying to reason with a bunch of toddlers."

"My mama always said boys were worse during puberty," Lance commented. "More crying. More hitting stuff. Way more hygiene issues."

"Well, you do stink," Pidge said, glaring in particular at Keith. "Especially you. Didn't anyone ever tell you to shower after a workout?"

Keith was defensive. "I shower."

"Like, what, two times a week?"

"I lived in a desert. There was a limited amount of water."

"Well, what's your excuse now?"

The bickering was comforting white noise as Lance just breathed, letting his heartrate return to normal. He looked at Hunk, who still had an arm thrown around him. He didn't look like he was going to be budging anytime soon, either. His buddy asked, "Are you ready to head to the bridge?"

"Are Shiro and Allura there?"

Hunk shrugged. "Not sure. They were going to take a diagnostic flight around the castle before coming in. They might be done by now."

Lance straightened his shoulders. It was now or never. "Let's go."

* * *

Out in the depths of space, the Black Lion made a slow circuit around the castle nacelles. Ostensibly, it was to help them prioritize repair efforts, but in truth Shiro kept thinking about how Lance had looked standing in the center of the hall, his shoulders tucked in and his lips drawn tight. Worse still, this had all been going on under his watch.

"Not one time did I ask him for details. The only thing I was really worried about was whether he would manage to offend her somehow. I never even considered the wisdom of sending off a sixteen-year-old kid alone with a stranger. I put him in a vulnerable position, and it didn't even cross my mind."

Allura stared out the viewport. "I didn't handle this well myself. He's so responsive to praise. I was happy to have a reason."

"Did we overlook him?"

"I spoke with him the night after his day in the city. He seemed fine. A little tired, but I thought his injuries were bothering him." Allura shook her head. "Perhaps there were signs I missed."

Shiro pressed his lips together, wondering the same thing. He considered himself responsible for the younger pilots on his team. However, he couldn't help thinking that sometimes he paid less attention to Hunk and Lance. The two of them had been friends at the garrison, and even in space Shiro saw all the little ways they maintained their mutual support system. Keith and Pidge always seemed to need him more. He'd certainly made them more of a priority on this mission.

"Adolescents are often secretive," Allura said. Her hand rested on his shoulder. "But there was something to what Leh'n said. They are soldiers as well as children. We may need to be clear about where privacy ends and where full disclosure must begin."

"Maybe. But giving demerits isn't going to work here. This is more than just a military failure. It's a personal one. We're all each other has out here."

"Family," Allura whispered the word.

Shiro sighed, leaning back. He directed his thoughts toward the Black Lion. "Any suggestions?"

A deep, resonate hum answered. It was soothing, but not very helpful.

* * *

Coran was waiting for them when they reached the bridge. He ruffled Lance's hair. "Allura filled me in on some of the particulars, my boy. A difficult mission, I understand."

He was using the soft voice he sometimes did when Lance was sick or lonely. It almost set him off again right there, but Lance swallowed the lump in his throat and made an effort. "It wasn't so bad. Everything turned out alright. And, hey, not a scratch on us! That's a good thing, right?"

He got no immediate answer, but, thank Alfor, Coran didn't push it. Instead, he threaded his arm behind Lance's back. "I've prepared warm to soothe the nerves, and I'm sure the princess and Shiro will be joining us at any moment."

Lance, who had perked up at the mention of food, immediately felt his stomach clench with dread. "I'm-I'm not hungry."

"It's tea," Coran said kindly. "A variety that I find particularly calming. Won't you try it?"

"As long as it's not a 'paladin special'," Pidge said. She inhaled the steam from the pot and gave Lance a nod. "Doesn't smell poisoned."

Coran puffed out his chest. "I have pledged my life to the service of Voltron's paladins. I would never poison you."

Keith poked the edge of the pot, eyeing it dubiously. "Hm."

Lance was so distracted by the warm cup that Coran placed in his hand that he didn't noticed Shiro and Allura come in until they were already behind him. Shiro's hand on his back startled him so badly that he almost dropped his drink and made a mess, but fortunately he caught it with only minimal sloshing. "Sorry, sorry!"

Shiro frowned. "Did you burn yourself?"

It stung, a little, but he had much bigger worries. "No."

Instead of taking his word for it, Shiro took the cup away and spread his red fingers. " _Lance_."

He wilted. How had he already managed to make things worse? "It's really fine. It won't even blister." He winced when a cool cloth was produced. "Ouch. I mean, thanks."

Shiro guided him over to the couches, maneuvered him into a seat. He didn't expect for Shiro and Allura to join him, but they did. The princess perched lightly on the edge of the cushion. "Lance," she said, reaching to take his hand gently onto her lap. "I think it's right that I begin by apologizing."

He was already shaking his head. "It's my fault."

"No," Shiro interrupted. "Mistakes were made, but I'm more worried about the reasons behind them. Why didn't you come to me or Allura when you realized that Leh'n was a threat?"

Lance shifted uncomfortably. "I didn't really think about her as a threat."

"Maybe at first," Pidge spoke up, joining them. "But after that second time, it was stupid to keep quiet."

"Why didn't _you_ come talk to me?" Shiro asked her.

Pidge's face turned dark red, but it was Lance who answered. "I made her promise. Keith, too."

Shiro looked at them levelly. "Hunk, did you know?"

Hunk shook his head. He snuck a glance at Lance, which made him feel like the scum of the Earth. He should have told Hunk. If this ended up damaging their friendship, Lance would never forgive himself.

Shiro had other concerns. He massaged his forehead. "So all three of you were aware of what Leh'n might be thinking."

Lance knew he needed to give some kind of explanation. "Pidge and Keith were just doing what I asked. And I didn't tell you because I wanted to help us get the alliance."

"Oh, Lance," Allura said.

He bowed his head. "I was trying not to ruin everything or make a big scene, although it seems like I did that anyway. At least the queen turned out to be pretty cool. It came out okay, didn't it?"

When he looked up, everyone was staring at him, and they all looked sad. Uncomfortable with those looks, he tried to squirm away, but Shiro pressed close. "What happened on Eylül wasn't okay."

Allura edged closer. "Lance, if we've given you the impression that a mission is more important than your wellbeing, then we've been wrong."

"But the missions are more important," Lance said. "What we're doing out here, it's life or death. I think we all know that we're probably not going to get through this war without getting hurt. I mean, look at us."

They were a mess. Hunk still had his head pinned together with stitches. Keith was wobbling around like a one-legged pirate, and Lance felt, if anything, worse than he had before this all started. And they'd gotten off lightly this time.

Allura looked at Coran, as if hoping he might offer some insight. He gave his moustaches a thoughtful tweak, then came forward to kneel in front of Lance. "My boy, I won't insult you by sugar-coating the matter. You're right. We're at war, and casualties are inevitable. It's quite possible that, before this is all over, one of us may even lose our life. However, that only makes it more imperative that we protect one another. Our resources," he said, touching Lance's knee, "are much too precious not to defend like the treasures they are."

Lance said, "But –"

"No buts," Coran said. "Shiro and Allura aren't perfect. None of us are, but they would never have allowed anyone, royalty or no, to put you in a position where you had to barter with your safety. You should have trusted them."

He looked down.

"We should also have been more aware," Shiro said. "I took responsibility as your commanding officer, and I should never have let you go off with Leh'n on your own. I sometimes forget how young you are. All of you. It was wrong of me, and I'm sorry, Lance."

"I'm sorry, too," Keith spoke up. He kicked the couch with his heel. "I should have punched her."

Lance sighed. "Again with the punching."

"A little punching would be satisfying," Allura said. "However, a diplomat makes allowances. We'll see how Queen Léomel handles things. Frankly, I'm not sure I could make a reasonable judgement right now."

Shiro's grip on Lance increased in strength, and he gave a tight nod. "Right."

"In that case, perhaps it's best to put this behind us," Coran said. "I've stabilized systems for a planetary landing. The castle is ready to manufacture replacement parts. There are no threats within the farthest range of our sensors, and everyone has had a very trying day. Perhaps it's a good time for a rest period."

Lance found himself nodding. Now that the worst was over, he was utterly exhausted. It had been days since he'd done more than toss and turn. He was ready for his blanket, his soft pajamas, and the familiar hum of the castle-ship. Hunk came over and hauled him up. "Come on," he said. "Sleepover time."

Something warm trickled into Lance's heart, melting the last icy tendrils. Hunk wasn't mad at him. He offered up a smile that was no doubt completely pathetic, but it was his friend and he didn't care. "Okay, buddy. My place or yours?"

Pidge jumped up. "I'm coming. And don't think you can steal my headphones again, Lance."

"But I _need_ those headphones," Lance whined. " _Keith,_ tell her."

"He kicks," was Keith's only comment as he drew himself off the couch and began following after them.

* * *

Which left the adults behind. Shiro, Allura, and Coran listened until the sounds of the departing teens faded, and then, as one, they sighed. "We've got our work cut out for us, don't we?" Shiro said. He was twenty-two-years-old and felt like he'd earned every one of his white hairs.

"Fight a war, overtake a ten thousand-year-old despot, keep an ancient magical robot warrior intact, and raise four moody, self-destructive teenagers," Coran agreed. "Not your average calling."

Allura folded her hands in her lap. "Did we say what we needed to say?"

Shiro took her hand. "I hope so."

* * *

Author's Note: "Wouldn't it be fun to write a little story about aliens with, like, really big and strong women who think the tiny paladins are just adorable?" the author said to herself. Sixty pages later… Honestly, though, this piece of work was a real surprise to me. A goofy, light-hearted romp was all I had in mind, and how it ended up turning into this I still have no idea. Do me a favor and try not to take it too seriously, okay?

 **Thanks to all the reviewers of this story, particularly those who reviewed several times:** Arisprite, dragoscilvio, Gemini, kinosternon, KnightOwl247, Laura of Maychoria, Lovely Pencil, Mists, NekoraNeko709, Nmirah, PuppetMaster55, SiriuslySarcastic, TheRedScreech, WinterGreenReads. **You are wonderful!**


End file.
